Dark Secrets unveiled Leia & Vader Aug 14 2008
by BlackCougar
Summary: Leia Organa disappears while on a mission. Luke Skywalker begins a race against time before thier father locates her first.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars George Lucas own it all. Except for characters I make up of course.  
  
Leia Organa disappears while on a mission after she learns that she is Luke Skywalkers twin. She learns a devastating truth about her inheritance her brother failed to tell her and finds out in the most un-ruthless way.  
  
Dark Secrets unveiled.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Mon Mothma watched as Luke Skywalker entered the room with a somber frown. She motioned him over to the chair in front of her desk to have a seat. Luke had a sinking feeling that Leia was missing, he could not feel her force presence at the moment and this had him worried about his sister. Their father was most likely searching for them, and he had to get to her first before he did. He did not tell Leia about their relations to Vader he didn't think she was quite ready to handle the truth or burden for that matter. After all she did hate him with a passion. Mon Mothma spoke bringing Luke out of his reverie; "I would like to thank you for coming on short notice Commander."  
  
Luke nodded the feeling got stronger as Mon Mothma began to outline the situation to him. "As you know we sent Leia on a mission to see if Serpidal will join the rebellion, as rumor has it they are on the verge of wanting to purge the empire from their planet. Leia disappeared two days ago, no one has heard from her and she has not made contact with anyone."  
  
Luke closed his eyes as he stretched out for his sister's presence but he still could not feel her. He had this sudden urge to go after her, if their father found out. He didn't want to finish the thought, he would try and turn her to the darkside, that much he was certain off. "When do you want me to leave?" Luke asked wondering if Mon Mothma would stop him from leaving.  
  
"I'm sorry Commander but at this point we can just assume the worst, she has probably been captured and there is nothing we can do about it."  
  
Just as he thought, they would not let him go. "I'm going, you can't stop me." Luke rejected strongly.  
  
"You are staying here Commander and that is a direct order." Mon Mothma said forcefully.  
  
"Then I resign my commission here and now." Luke replied in defiance, he stood up and left the office at a fast pace heading for the hanger bays to prep his x-wing for the long journey. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Leia slowly came back to a painful consciousness; she opened her eyes and quickly shut them to the blinding light. Her head began to throb and she felt achy all over. Where was she? She stretched out to get a feel of where she was like Luke showed her a few weeks ago after he began her training. She felt a dark presence in the room and it felt familiar somehow. Her breathing came in short painful breathes. She lay still waiting for the pain to subside before slowly opening her eyes. "Where am I?" She managed to crook.  
  
"Your on Serpidal, and I am here to make sure Vader does not find you. He's riding on treachery at the moment." A voice answered as he walked closer to her.  
  
"Who are you?" Leia asked as she tried to focus on her capturer.  
  
The being began to cackle as he answered. "I'm surprised you do not recognize me your highness, or should I say Lady Vader?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Vader slowly paced the bridge on the Executer as someone handed him a report on Leia Organa. Or how he would like to put it, Leia Skywalker. He looked over the information his aide handed him, he noted with displeasure that his daughter disappeared a week ago and Luke Skywalker had resigned his commission as soon as Leia went missing. He began to wonder if they had made a direct order of Luke staying at the base instead of letting Luke go after his twin. He also noticed that Palpitine has been unreachable since the event occurred. Anger began to boil in his system, he had a suspicion that Palpitine was behind the disappearance, he knew that this sudden occurrence was to keep him in line.  
  
"Lt, set course for Serpidal, I will be in my quarters, notify me as soon as we enter the system."  
  
"Yes sir." The Lt replied as Vader headed for his chambers to do some meditation, if he could find his masters presence then he would find his daughter, that much he was certain off.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Leia's face contorted in horror as she realized whom it was that held her capture. Her breathing became short and her anger began to rise, why did this fool call her Vader? "Why did you call me Vader?" She asked angrily.  
  
Palpitine started cackling, "release your anger and join the darkside of the force." He subsided as his attitude turned almost gentle almost fatherly like as he answered her question. "Bail Organa or Luke Skywalker did not tell you what happened to your biological father did they?"  
  
Leia got more confused as it slowly began to sink in at what Palpitine was suggesting. How could he even suggest a sick joke like that? "You're lying." She spat at him with more disgust and let her anger drain away like Luke showed her.  
  
"Am I?" Palpitine mused lightly. "Its more like Luke your twin brother could not even bother to tell you about your father could he?"  
  
Leia's breathing started to come in rasps as fear swept through her at the truth behind Palpitine's words. "Join me and together we can destroy your father's legacy and take his place by my side."  
  
"Never will I join you." Leia answered with strong certainty.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Luke set his x-wing down in the hanger bays of Serpidal; he still could not feel his sister's presence, which could only result in one thing. Someone was blocking her force presence. He had to find her and fast. It could be a disaster if either one of them fell to the darkside and joined the emperor. Having his father set in the dark ways was bad but to have his sister or him at his side would be worse. And that is something the galaxy could not handle. He pulled up the hood around his face hoping no one would recognize him, luckily Serpidal was neutral territory and no one would arrest him. That much he was certain, but why would they arrest Leia unless someone was looking for some quick cash, that much he was certain.  
  
He walked into a bar called the Blue Midnight Raiders, and walked to over to a booth in the corner, he was told to wait there for his contact. He glanced up as a waiter walked over and asked him if he wanted something to drink. "Water. Thanks." Luke replied as the waiter nodded and walked off to get his drink. Luke began to look over the menu noting that they had dew back. He smiled in fond memory as he remembered his Aunt making fresh meat every time a new shipment came in. He signaled the waiter over deciding to go with the dew back steak.  
  
"Are you ready to order sir?" The waiter asked as he opened his data pad to write down the order.  
  
Luke nodded as he replied, "I'll have the dew back steak please."  
  
The waiter nodded as he wrote down his order and walked away, while Luke waited a man in his middle forties slipped into the booth and looked at the young Jedi commander. "You're here to find out about Leia Organa?" He questioned with certainty.  
  
Luke nodded as he signaled the waiter over again. "Give this man what ever he prefers to drink." The waiter nodded as he took down the man's order and walked off again. As soon as the waiter was out of ear shot Luke turned his attention to the man sitting across from him at the booth. "Ok what do you know?"  
  
"I know that Organa was sent here on a mission to have Serpidal to join the rebellion, but someone paid a hunter to have her captured alive for forty thousand. She was taken off planet about three days ago."  
  
Luke felt his heart sink as the waiter brought the man his drink. "Do you know who ordered it?"  
  
The man shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry but who ever is behind it has covered his tracks extremely well."  
  
Luke nodded sadly as the waiter brought him his food, he dug in hungrily. He could not remember the last time he ate but it had to be going on twenty- four hours now. He glanced up guiltily at the man sitting across from him, "did you want to order something to eat?"  
  
The man shook his head as he held out his hand. Luke handed over the amount of credits he promised. The man finished his drink and stood up. "I hope you have luck Commander. I wish I could be more help but what I told you is all I know."  
  
Luke nodded in understanding as he signaled for the bill, he needed to find out where they went next and there was only one person he knew he could turn to. Could he do it? Could he ask his father to help him find Leia? There was only one way to find out.  
  
----------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for all the positive wonderful feedback everyone.  
  
PortiaSolo, one question where's Han? This chapter will answer your question.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Vader stood at the window looking out over the stars as he waited for word that his shuttle was prepared. He sighed inwardly as this could get tricky. He knew what Palpitine did with his female hands and he was not about to let Leia become one of them either, he would rather train her himself then have that snake of a master of his. He felt Captain Piette approach him from behind. "What is it Captain?" Vader asked not bothering to turn around.  
  
"My Lord, your shuttle is ready." Captain Piette replied with fear in his voice.  
  
"Very good Captain. I will be heading down to the planet. Until then the bridge is yours."  
  
"Yes My Lord." Piette answered as he felt relieve flood through him as he watched Vader leave the bridge at a fast pace.  
  
Vader was walking to the shuttle he could feel his son's presence on the planet. He knew that he was looking for Leia, but what surprised him the most was when Luke made contact with him through the force to meet him at the Blue Midnight Raiders. Why so public? Guess he would find out as soon as he faced his son.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Luke sat in the booth waiting for his father to show up. He could feel his presence was near now, and he was on-planet heading this way. He shivered at the thought about-facing his father, with knowledge that Vader was his father. He looked around him noting the smoke was thick and everyone was loud, as they drank and gambled, it was late at night and he wondered if this is what the locals did around here for fun.  
  
A waiter approached him, "would you like anything to drink?" The waiter asked as he opened his data pad up. Luke nodded as he ordered Corerillian Ale. He never drinks, but right now he was willing to make an exception.  
  
The waiter nodded as he walked off to get the drink and appeared two minutes later with the ale. Luke thanked him, as he paid with the right size coin and then he took a cautious sip and winced. He wondered how Han could drink this stuff? Guess he would get used to the taste as he took another sip this one going down easier then the first. He wondered how his father would react?  
  
Luke sighed as he glanced up as he felt his father enter the bar. Everything came to a dead halt as Vader walked in. Luke watched as the owner approached his father and bowed respectively. "We are honored by your presence. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Vader shook his head as Luke called to him. //Come to the back of bar to the very last booth. //  
  
"No thanks just go about your business." Vader answered as he started walking back towards the end of the bar and sat down in the chair he swiped from a nearby table. He faced his son feeling his dislike for him. After all he did slice his son's hand off and tortured his sister on board the first death star and encased his daughter's lover in carbonyte. Luke's voice brought him out of his reverie. "Hello Father, what are you doing here?"  
  
"The same thing you're here for I'm sure." Vader replied to the unspoken question.  
  
"I need your help in locating a certain person." Luke asked with his face being neutral. Well here was his chance will Vader help him or not?  
  
This took Vader off guard, why would Luke ask him to help if he knew what his intentions were? He wanted to find Leia and begin training her in the darkside.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, and I have begun her training in the lightside." Luke broke into his fathers' thoughts.  
  
"I am going to find her and train her in the darkside." Vader replied with a smug grin under the mask. "Join me son and we can rule the galaxy as father and son."  
  
Luke shook his head with a reply he was ready to make, "No, I won't, I will never turn to the darkside. I am a jedi as you once were. I will never become the thing that you are now. Maybe if I was five, I would listen but it's too late for that now." Luke could feel his father's anger rise, and if he didn't have a breather regulating him he was sure that his breathing would've quickened as well.  
  
"Insolent child." Vader responded angrily. "Who are you to judge?" He quickly broke off his reply as he realized he had no say in whether what path Luke chooses, he was right maybe if he approached him earlier he would've listened but he was several years too late.  
  
"Where have you been for the past twenty-three years? You have been licking Palpitine's heals that's what and you stand there to proclaim that you are my flesh and blood? Yet you want me to welcome you? You can't choose my path father, it's far too late for that." Luke answered angrily; he also noted that everyone was quiet and paying close attention to the argument. He let his anger drain and lowered his heart rate as he turned his attention back to his father. He felt embarrassment as his cheeks turned a slight pink. He knew what the talk of this town would be for the next several days. A rebel commander reveals to everyone that he is the son of the most hated man in the galaxy.  
  
Vader sat there feeling stun run through him. It could've been worse but his son just yelled him stupid. Then again after this maybe he should let Luke help him, it would take two fully trained jedi to bring down the sith master. "You want my help? I am offering it."  
  
Luke nodded as he looked into the black mask, "Under three conditions."  
  
"I know the first one, the second and third one would be?" Vader asked as he realized that Luke had his x-wing with him.  
  
"Second condition, get Jabba to hand over Han Solo back to us and third let me bring my x-wing aboard the Executer." Luke answered as he held out his hand.  
  
"Deal." Vader answered as he realized he might not be able to keep his promise on the first, then again Leia probably won't join him anyways. They shook hands and stood up. "Get your x-wing, and bring the fighter aboard within two hours. We will be jumping to our next destination."  
  
"And where's that?" Luke asked hoping to prompt information out of him. No such luck he knew what his father was thinking. Tell him the destination and he would take off.  
  
"I will tell you after we make the jump." Vader answered as he made his way out of the bar.  
  
Luke watched him go and sighed, this was going to be a touchy truce if it held. He started walking out of the bar, as the owner stopped him with fear written over his face. "You have my sympathies, but please what ever you do don't fall to the darkside. Your father is enough."  
  
Luke nodded as he stared the owner in the eyes, his blue eyes revealing that he had made that choice long ago. "I won't."  
  
The owner nodded as Luke slipped past him walking towards the hanger bays were his x-wing was sitting, he looked around him and noticed that some people were already throwing him sympathy looks. He approached his x-wing, Artoo greeted him with a happy chirp. "Artoo unlock the couplings we will be heading aboard the executer soon."  
  
Artoo acknowledged with a nervous beep as Luke climbed into his x-wing. He looked down and noticed a message waiting for him. He dialed in his access code, and the controllers voice came on. "Commander Skywalker, you have priority one for lift off."  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter Four

Note: I noticed that it was suppose to be Admiral Piette and not Captain, so when I get the chance I will be reposting that part with the corrected title.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Luke looked down as he received a message from his father; it was his authorization codes to come aboard the Executer. He smiled inwardly as he lifted off the hanger bays and started climbing hard for the sky, he sighed wondering where the loyalty lied on his fathers ship. Maybe they would not try to go against his father, he prayed that this would be the case. He watched as Tie fighters met him and formed a protective barrier around his x-wing as Luke dialed in access codes to his father's flagship.  
  
"Commander Skywalker this is Executer, Lord Vader will be meeting you when you land."  
  
"I copy Executer. I am beginning my landing approach lower the shields." Luke answered nervously; he headed towards the landing bay and watched as the hanger bay opened for him, the tie fighters broke off and went back to their designated spots. He marveled at the size of the ship as he followed the markers in.  
  
After landing Luke looked out the window and noted there were storm troopers standing behind his father; their blasters were at ceramal rest. Luke's heart rate quickened, this was it he would join his father and they would begin their search for Leia.  
  
He reached up to pop the cockpit open and took off his helmet; he placed it under the seat and stood up on the seat. He began his descent down the ladder and walked over to where his father was waiting.  
  
Luke looked around him at the show of power his father held, he shook his head at the size of the ship. "I see that you are impressed." Vader said as he broke into Luke's thoughts.  
  
Luke nodded as he fell into step beside his father. "I am. It's an impressive ship."  
  
"Indeed it is." Vader replied as they continued onto the room he had in mind for Luke to stay in while he was aboard the ship.  
  
Luke noted that an Admiral was trailing them at a respectful distance. "Father, you know who has Leia?"  
  
Vader kept walking not answering for a few minutes before answering. "I do, Palpitine does and I am not about to let him train Leia. I know what he does to his female apprentices."  
  
Luke nodded in somber silence, that's why he was so willing to help. Except he knew that his father would rather train Leia himself. "Come back to the lightside, rejoin the jedi order."  
  
Vader was silent before answering his son. "It's too late for me son, I have made this choice long ago."  
  
"No it's not, father I can feel the conflict with in you let go of your hate." Luke pressed hoping to get through to him. "You want to save Leia, you are protecting her like any father would."  
  
Vader looked down on Luke's hip noting that he had a new lightsaber constructed. "I see that you have constructed a new lightsaber."  
  
Luke's hand dropped down where his lightsaber hanged off his belt. "I have, I do not carry yours anymore."  
  
They stopped at a door that was beside Vader's chambers, he punched in the access codes and turned his attention to Luke. "While you stay on this ship, these will be your quarters. I will give you a few minutes to settle in, we will be jumping with in the hour. I want you to re-join me on the bridge, your things will be sent over shortly."  
  
"Thank you father." Luke answered as he walked into room and turned on his heel to watch his father walk out of the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luke approached his father's side at the end of the bridge where he was overlooking the stars. He wondered if this was his father's usual behavior, he did not know much about him but he would love to learn more about his past. "So where are we headed now?" Luke asked in curiosity.  
  
"A planet called Wayland." Vader replied as he turned his attention to Admiral Piette. "Admiral set your course for Wayland."  
  
"Yes Sir." Piette answered as he barked out orders.  
  
Luke pondered trying to place the name of the planet but couldn't. "Never heard of it."  
  
Vader turned his attention to Luke, "I'm not surprised, Palpitine has a warehouse on that planet and he did wipe the coordinates from the computer base at the old temple."  
  
Luke nodded in deep reflection. "Who was she? Our mother?"  
  
Vader did not turn his attention to his son. "Padme Amidala. She was elected queen at fourteen and started serving as senator after her two terms were up. She was from Naboo."  
  
Luke nodded as he filed the information away. He could detect sadness and loneliness in his fathers' feelings at the mention of his wife, he sighed as he eyed the black mask and armor that was separating him from his father. "And the grave at the old homestead? Uncle Owen never told me who she was."  
  
"My mother, she was your grandmother." Vader answered his son letting some grievance show. "She died in my arms after I found her with a Tuskan Raider group."  
  
Luke nodded as a flashback occurred, he found himself in a tent, and he looked over to see a man in his late teens holding a woman in her mid fifties. He was crying as her head lolled back and he watched as his father stood up and walked out of the front door of the tent and ignited his blue lightsaber and began to kill everything that moved. Luke knew that this was a big part of his father's downfall to the darkside. He shivered to the thought and looked over at his father, who was watching him carefully. He swallowed hard as he turned his attention back out the window.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Leia sat down on the bed in her room that Palpitine gave her. She shuddered to the thought at what he told her. Vader was her biological father? Palpitine gave her proof on top of proof that he was telling the truth. Palpitine even told her, what her mothers name was. Padme Amidala. She sighed as she curled into a ball and cried. Why didn't Bail tell her this? Palpitine was able to shed light on everything about her biological parents past.  
  
The door swished open and Palpitine hobbled in, followed by a red haired green-eyed woman. "So have you given up Skywalker? Are you ready to start your training in the darkside?" Palpitine cackled as he seen how his proof had taken it's toll on the older twin.  
  
Leia slowly nodded as she made a vow to try and keep herself in the light until Luke came to rescue her. Picking up on her thoughts Palpitine gloated. "I have heard some interesting news, your father and brother have teamed up and are looking for you."  
  
Leia sighed, wondering if they made some sort agreement to work together, which only meant that her father did not like the idea of her being in Palpitine's presence. She sighed as she nodded, "I'm ready." She steeled herself waiting for Palpitine to start laughing in triumph but nothing short of astonishment came from him, almost like he was expecting her to argue with him.  
  
"Very well. Mara Jade, take her to the shooters range there she will learn how to sharpen her skills using the force." Palpitine said as he turned to his hand.  
  
"Yes my master." Mara replied as she motioned for Leia to follow her to the range, they walked out of the room at a fast pace.  
  
Leia followed Mara to the shooting range, she shivered at the thought of what she has been told. She felt cold all over and everything she looked at felt cold to her. // It's the darkside you feel // Luke's voice echoed through her mind, she listened to Luke as he described what the darkside felt like. Deep down she knew that Luke was trying to prepare her for the devastating news about their father. That's why he was so reluctant to tell her at first.  
  
Leia was so distracted she didn't notice the door she walked through until Mara broke into her thoughts. Mara handed Leia a gun, a pair of goggles and headphones. "Wear these, they will protect your hearing and these will protect your eye sight."  
  
Mara walked over to the first booth. She hit a button and a target dropped down, she spoke and the target moved out to 400 feet. Mara turned to Leia and motioned her over.  
  
"Tap into the force like Skywalker showed you and aim." Mara said as she aimed at the target and pulled the trigger. Leia watched in horror astonishment as the bolt hit the target dead on in the middle of the forehead.  
  
Leia aimed as Mara showed her and tapped into the force to enhance her vision, she was surprised at how easy it was and nailed the target at 400 feet away. She smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Mara nodded as she spoke and a new target replaced the old one, she hit a button that made it slide back another 200 feet. Mara aimed as she tapped into the force, and fired her blaster. She used the force to direct the blast into her victim's head.  
  
Leia swallowed as she followed Mara's lead and nailed her victim on the first try.  
  
Mara smiled as she made a note for Palpitine to go over. "Impressive, you're a quick learner."  
  
"What's next on the agenda?" Leia asked in anticipation.  
  
"Explosives." Mara replied simply as she turned her attention back to her next set of instructions. "Ok, we're headed off to the chemicals compounds, with your experience in the rebellion I don't think you should have any trouble with this at all."  
  
Leia nodded in agreement her thoughts turning to Han who showed her a few things about explosives and about how she should use it only in a life or death situation. The way Mara spoke it, made her wonder if they used it more then what Han told her.  
  
--------------------------------------- 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Luke sat down on his bed in a cross-legged meditation position. He took some deep breaths as he set himself in the fore, he could feel his father's dark presence next door, and he just hoped that his father did not kill anyone while in his presence, as a jedi he would have to stop him.  
  
He followed the flow of the force, the scene changed form the room to a shuttle, he felt that his sister and father were on that shuttle. He watched in horror as the shuttle was shot down; no, this couldn't be happening. He felt a sudden spike of fear from Leia, his eyes snapped open. He found his father standing in the room; did he generally have concern for Luke? He guessed that time would only tell. "Did you feel Leia's fear?" Vader asked his son.  
  
Luke nodded as he tried to fathom what Palpitine was doing to her. "Is that natural for darkside training?" Luke asked in curiosity, somehow he knew that he would not like the answer.  
  
Vader shook his head as he answered, "no, it isn't. Palpitine is trying to turn Leia into another one of his hand assassins, he will train her in the dark as well, except I fear that she may have more of my traits, then you realize."  
  
Luke shook his head to the explanation, Leia hold on, I'm coming. He thought as he turned his attention to his father as his comlink went off. Vader reached down and answered it.  
  
"My Lord, we are coming out of hyperspace and you wished to be notified." Piette's voice came over the comlink.  
  
"We will be right there." Vader answered before cutting the transmission. Luke stood up and fell into step beside his father as they headed to the bridge.  
  
"So what are you looking for?" Luke asked in curiosity.  
  
"Palpitine's lists of hiding places that have the faculties he needs to train Leia with, most likely he is not on Coruscant, that would be too predictable." Vader answered as he glanced at Luke gauging his son's reactions. He noted with satisfaction that Luke did not even flinch to what he just told him. Luke instead nodded in understanding.  
  
"I see, so whose on the planet? I can feel a dark presence down there." Luke asked with interest.  
  
"A dark jedi, a guardian for Palpitine's warehouse. There is also a dark secret in the warehouse that could bring about Bothawui's destruction." Vader answered letting that last part sink into Luke's mind before continuing on.  
  
Luke shuddered to think about what the Bothans did that would bring the Galaxy down their throats. He did not want to know. It was better if it was kept in the dark especially when it came to his father telling him.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Luke looked around him noting the city, he wondered if the locals were hostile or not. He glanced at his father, he had no idea where the warehouse was located. Vader motioned him to follow.  
  
Vader stretched out with the force and contacted the guardian. //Darth Tirrand come out.//  
  
Luke watched in horror as Count Dooku walked out, he glanced at his father in wonderment, he thought the sith lord was killed.  
  
"Lord Vader, what do I owe the pleasure?" Dooku asked as he walked towards Vader and what he guessed had to be one of the two brats. Luke looked so much like his father before he pushed Anakin Skywalker into the molten pit. And here he thought that Obi Wan had done it, that was part of the plan as soon as Skywalker's attention was drawn to his master he stretched out with the force and made Skywalker lose his balance.  
  
"I am here for a list of Palpitines places, of where he would train a Dark Jedi." Vader replied.  
  
"And who is this?" Dooku asked pretending to play like he had no idea why Luke was with. "Why would you bring a rebel Commander to this place?"  
  
Vader stopped; Dooku knew perfectly well that Luke was his son. "He is my son, and at the moment we are on a mission."  
  
Dooku eerily smiled as he glanced at Luke, noting the light was strong in him. "He's not dark, I suggest you get him in the darkside."  
  
Luke shook his head in denying Dooku the pleasure of pushing his father. "I will never join the darkside."  
  
"Such a disappointment Lord Vader, your son does not want to pick up the rains." Dooku sneered with pleasure.  
  
"The list Dooku or do we find out what a lightsaber can do to a foam body?" Vader warned his undertone clear.  
  
"Fine, follow me." Dooku replied as he motioned for the two to follow him.  
  
Luke glanced at his father curiously, wondering about the foam body remark. Vader shook his head to the unspoken question.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Leia shrank back as Palpitine towered over her gleering, "join me Skywalker and we can rule the galaxy."  
  
Leia shook her head fighting back the darkness Palpitine was posing on her. She didn't know if she could hold on any longer. She seen what the darkside did to you and she did not want to follow her fathers path. She felt Palpitine's mind press on her harder as she fought with everything she knew. She shook as Palpitine eased off her, and stalked out of the room.  
  
Leia curled into a ball and cried, every confrontation she was closer to falling. Palpitine was not easing up any time soon. She really hoped that Luke and Vader would rescue her soon; she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her head nodded and she slowly fell asleep and slipped into nightmares.  
  
// Leia found herself back on the death star, she glanced up fearfully as Vader entered her room, looking very imposing. She knew what was coming next and she shrank back and cowered in fear. Vader moved aside and an interrogation droid floated in. "And now your highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden rebel base."  
  
Tears filled Leia's eyes as she heard the imposing threat, her father? How could he have been so cruel to her? Why did he do it? Did he even know at the time she was his daughter? She began to think he didn't cause he had teamed up with Luke. She watched as the interrogation droid moved in closer as she backed up against the wall. Her screams echoed unheard from her cell.//  
  
Leia bolted up right in her bed, covered in sweat. Tears were forming in her eyes as she thought about her father's untimely betrayal. If she ever saw him again it would be too soon. She would kill him on the spot next time she laid eyes on him, Leia Organa ceased to exist as Tahari Vader smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Palpitine walked in with a satisfied smile, "So have you given up Skywalker?"  
  
Tahiri smiled in turn and motioned to her new look, dressed all in black. "I'm not Leia Organa or Skywalker as you put it. My name is Tahiri Vader."  
  
Palpitine smiled in satisfaction as he watched her denounce the lightside. "Excellent, we will begin your true training now. Follow me and I will teach you everything I know. And you will be given time to construct a lightsaber. You will use the usual color blood ruby red."  
  
"Yes master." Tahiri replied. "I would like a hybrid lightsaber, red/silver."  
  
Palpitine nodded in approval, "Very well."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback everyone.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Luke and Vader walked up to the communications station. "Lt, patch the transmission through."  
  
"Yes my Lord." The Lt replied with fear, he turned on the communication and Leia's form appeared. Luke took a couple of looks at her to confirm that indeed she has fallen to the darkside.  
  
"Leia."  
  
"Lord Vader, or should I say father?" Tahiri questioned with distaste for him. "And isn't it my weak lightsided brother Luke." She sneered at him.  
  
"Leia?" Luke questioned with fear, he felt it in her earlier, and the darkside energies around her were astounding.  
  
"It's not Leia. It's Tahiri." She corrected with irritation.  
  
"As you wish." Vader replied. After a few moments of silence, Vader broke it, "what is it you needed to discuss?"  
  
"I despise you father, and at the moment I denounce you." Tahiri said with a small smile on her lips.  
  
Vader stopped his next question, just as the last part of what his daughter said sunk in. Now he was beginning to think that Palpitine was gearing up to having his own daughter kill him. He shook his head to try and clear away the unpleasant thoughts. His mission has turned into a dangerous one, especially when it involves Palpitine. "Is Palpitine there?" Vader asked.  
  
Tahiri nodded as she stepped aside and Palpitine appeared on the holocomm. "When I find you I will kill you."  
  
"Is that a threat Lord Vader? I thought you would be pleased that your daughter has picked up the rains."  
  
"Not when she changed her first name like that." Vader retorted.  
  
"And her last name as well. She's changed it to Vader." Palpitine replied with an eerie grin.  
  
Vader glared from behind the mask, he hated Palpitine with a passion now. "You touch her, and I will kill you where you stand." Vader reached out and cut the connection before Palpitine could reply.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luke stepped up to his father's side; he shivered at the thought. Leia fell to the darkside a week ago. The intensity of her anger had him worried; he knew that it was directed at their father for what he did to her aboard the first death star. He remembered when Palpitine made contact with them to gloat about Leia joining him. "I've been thinking Luke, that having Leia in the darkside is not such a great idea."  
  
Luke glanced over at his father in surprise. "Is it because she has denounced you and joined Palpitine?"  
  
Vader nodded as a plan began to form in his mind, after this he knew that he could not return to the Empire.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tahiri crisscrossed her silver/red lightsaber with an assassin droid that held a red lightsaber. He backpedaled and went for her head. She sensed his movement and swept up to block him, she docked and swung her lightsaber through his middle terminating the fight, sparks flew everywhere. She looked up at Palpitine to see him with a grim smile, "Very good, I feel that you are ready for the next level."  
  
Tahiri bowed with a smile that her master was pleased with her progress. "Yes my master."  
  
Palpitine turned to his assistant, "Gren bring in the next droid level two."  
  
She nodded in acknowledgement and walked out, she reappeared two minutes later with a droid in toe. She dragged it over to Tahiri placing it in front of her. Palpitine signaled his assistant away with a nod, she walked out as he turned the droid on using the force. Tahiri swept up to on guard position and attacked the droid. The droid blocked her and went for her head, she ducked and went to slice his middle but this time the droid was ready to block her. Tahiri backed up and aimed for his head, the droid swept up and blocked her. She backpedaled and aimed for his arm and sliced through disarming her opponent, Tahiri moved in to make the kill, she eyed the droid as a predator would eye her pray. She sliced off the head and watched sparks fly.  
  
"Excellent Lady Vader, you may have your leave for a short break. When you return I will be teaching you the finer points of the force."  
  
Tahiri bowed with a reply, "Yes my master." She walked out of the room rehooking her lightsaber to her belt as she felt someone aim for her, she quickly unloaded her lightsaber and blocked the bolt aimed at her head. She scanned the out coves and noticed a person running, Tahiri began running after him, she stretched out with the force to keep him from moving. He looked back at her fear crossing his face. "Who sent you?" She asked keeping her voice low and filled with anger.  
  
"I can't tell." He replied as he watched in horror as Tahiri lit her lightsaber and pointed at his throat. "I can tell when you're lying, don't make me ask again."  
  
"Lord Vader." The assassin replied for fear of saving his life, Tahiri did not look pleased as she stabbed the assassin in the gut and twisted her saber, the man let out a horrific scream and crumpled to the floor. Tahiri retracted her blade and stalked off to her room.  
  
------------------------------------------- 


	7. Chapter Seven

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback everyone.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Admiral Piette walked up to Vader and Skywalker standing at the view window. He didn't fear Vader as much as long as his son stayed around, the mechanical breathing cut into his thoughts as he neared the two. "What is it Admiral?" Vader questioned without bothering to turn around.  
  
"My Lord, you asked us to trace the call to the source. It took 2 weeks due to tracking the signal through several fake companies. We finally have a name of a planet." Piette answered promptly.  
  
Vader turned around as did Luke, and he could not help notice the similarities on timing between the two. Vader reached out and took the flimsy from his hand and read over the information. He stopped when he read the name of the planet, he knew that his breathing would've quickened if it weren't for the regulator. "Admiral set your course for Naboo."  
  
Piette nodded as he walked off to the bridge and started barking out orders. Luke took the flimsy from his father's hand. "She's there I can feel the darkness swirling inside of her."  
  
Vader nodded as he looked out the view port. Hang on Leia we are on our way. -------------------------------------------------  
  
Tahiri's eyes shot open as she felt her father make contact with her. Tears formed in her eyes, did he send the assassin or not? She was confused on that. She didn't listen to the accusation and if she had scanned him with the force, then she would've known if it was a lie or not. Tahiri shook her head as she stood up and walked over to the refresher.  
  
Her comm. went off and she walked over and answered it. A nervous Lt appeared, "What did you find out Lt?"  
  
"My Lady, it has taken us almost two weeks but we finally found out who tried to kill you." The Lt replied with a nervous gulp.  
  
"And who sent to the assassin Lt?" Tahiri asked more forcefully staring the Lt down.  
  
"Someone by the name of Darth Tirrand, I believe he's the apprentice to Lord Vader. According to Tirrand Lord Vader commanded him to send the assassin after you." The Lt reported.  
  
Tahiri switched the comm. off with anger and stormed out of her room. That was it; she would steal a ship and locate the executer. There she will find out once and for all if it was her father or not. She knew how Palpitine worked, and there was a big possibility this could be one of his masterful setups.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Chapter Eight

Admiral Piette walked up to Vader and Skywalker. "Lord Vader, I was contacted by Tahiri Vader. She is on her way to the Executer and will be here within three hours."  
  
Anakin glanced at Luke then turned his attention to Piette. "Very well Admiral, I want to be notified upon her arrival."  
  
"Yes my lord." Piette answered as he turned on his heel and walked back to the bridge.  
  
Anakin turned to his son, "when she arrives I want to try and persuade her back to the lightside."  
  
Luke nodded in agreement as he eyed his father, then he turned his attention back out at the planet of Dantoonie. ----------------------------------------- Tahiri pulled back on the lever and crashed out of hyperspace. She looked around her and noted that the Executer was to her port side. She headed in that direction as five ties met her half way. "Unidentified fighter, please state your intentions. Identify."  
  
Tahiri hit the reply button and spoke into the com coolly. "This is Lady Vader, I am here to see my father."  
  
The five ties formed up around her in a protective bubble, "Lady Vader, your father and brother are expecting you. Please follow us." The lead tie fighter pilot said as they escorted her to the Executer.  
  
Tahiri landed her fighter and looked out the cock-pit window, over to where she could see her father and brother standing by Luke's x-wing. She smiled as she climbed out of the fighter and walked over them. "Hello Leia." Anakin said as soon as she came close to them.  
  
Tahiri ignored her fathers use of her old name, "call me what you wish . I'm here on business."  
  
"And what sort of business are you on?" Anakin asked in curiosity.  
  
"I need to know if you sent those assassins to kill me." Tahiri asked in anger and irritation.  
  
"No I did not." Anakin answered, he could easily see Palpitine being behind this. "You have my word I did not try and kill you."  
  
Tahiri seemed to hesitate as she glanced at her brother, "I'm surprised to see you here."  
  
Luke nodded as he glanced at his father, "I've been looking for you." Luke said as he turned his attention back to his sister.  
  
Tahiri nodded as she glanced at her father, "how do I know if your word can be trusted?" She asked in suspicion.  
  
"Search your feelings Leia, would I intentionally harm my own child?" Anakin questioned as his lips curved up into a smile.  
  
He watched as Leia shook her head and looked up at her father a smile splitting her lips. "I guess not. Palpitine is a slippery one isn't he?"  
  
Anakin nodded as he stretched out with the force and began to break down the barriers around Leia's light. He blasted her darkness with his light. //Leia come back to the lightside, you are not meant for the dark.// "Now what about me, I am willing to hand the executer over to the rebellion."  
  
Leia blinked as she glanced at her father, "I guess we could work something out and have the executer apart of the rebellion."  
  
Anakin smiled as he glanced at a smiling Luke. "Yes I'm sure the rebellion would love to have this ship."  
  
-------------------------------------------------- Palpitine glowered as he learned that Leia Skywalker had left Naboo and headed out to the executer. He knew that Anakin had returned to the lightside and is now planning to have him executed. He turned on his com to have the executer terminated, he contacted the closet Admiral. Admiral Ozzel smiled as he turned his attention to the emperor. "My Emperor what can I do for you?"  
  
"Admiral Ozzel, prepare your men and attack the executer. Lord Vader has defected and is turning the executer over to the rebellion." Palpitine said with a gloating smile. He knew that Skywalker would loose it around his children and defect over.  
  
"Yes My Emperor." Admiral Ozzel replied as he shouted out orders to have the executer found and destroyed. ---------------------------------------------- Leia got on the com and typed in her personal code, a few minutes later Mon Mothma smiled as she caught site of Leia. "I see Luke found you. I'm glad your safe."  
  
Leia returned the smile as she prepared to tell the Rebellion Leader about her relations. "First things first, I would like to have Lukes commission reactivated."  
  
"Done, anything else?" Mon Mothma asked as she eyed Leia with a concern expression.  
  
Leia nodded as she prepared to tell about the relation's part. "There is a reason why Luke was insistent to leave like he did."  
  
"And why is that? I thought you two were just good friends and nothing more." Mon Mothma replied with a frown.  
  
"It's deeper then that." Leia replied, as she took a deep breath. "We found out we're twin brother and sister. And there is something else we found out. It won't be easy for me to say either."  
  
"Leia, what is it?" Mon Mothma asked with a soft voice.  
  
"We found out that Lord Vader, he's our father. That's why Luke needed to find me right away." Leia answered as she looked away with embarrassment.  
  
"He's your what?" Mon Mothma's asked with shock crossing her face. Leia nodded to tell her she heard correctly.  
  
"And there is something else, how would the rebellion like to get their hands on the executer?" Leia asked all business again.  
  
Mon Mothma drew in a deep breath, "are you serious? Why?"  
  
"My father is kind off in the defect over stage, he's done playing slave to the Emperor." Leia answered easily as Anakin walked into the room.  
  
"I'm not sure, if Palpitine found out that ship will be marked as a target." Mon Mothma replied with a frown.  
  
"Aren't all of our ships marked as a target?" Leia questioned with a knowing look. "Some of the ships we have are star destroyers, why would this be any different?"  
  
"It wouldn't." Mon Mothma replied truthfully, "but what if this is some kind of trap?"  
  
"It isn't or my father wouldn't have dragged me back to the lightside." Leia answered with a guilty look. "I kind off slipped when Palpitine was holding me prisoner."  
  
"I see. All right Leia, if this is no trap and your extremely sure of this, we'll take the chance. With Vader defecting over maybe we could try and end this war and restore proper order."  
  
Leia nodded as Mon Mothma broke connection and turned her attention to her father.  
  
"Palpitine knows, and we have to leave here. Where's the nearest rebel base, we'll make the jump as soon as the coordinates are set." Anakin said as Leia stood up and stretched.  
  
"Sullust." Leia replied with a knowing look. "The fleet has been gathering there for some time now.."  
  
"We'll head there then." Anakin said as he left the room, Leia followed on his heals with a calm aura set about her. Anakin smiled, he noted that his daughter was not afraid of him anymore. But the question that was remaining is, is she angry with him?  
  
"Oh and what are we suppose to do with the crew?" Leia asked suddenly.  
  
"We'll give them the chance to jump ship or defect over." Anakin answered as they walked onto the bridge.  
  
//And how do you propose that?"// Leia asked in concern.  
  
//Well you see, they are under Palpitine's control, I'll have to break that control and have them see reason.// Anakin replied in a sure tone.  
  
Leia nodded as she stopped with her father.  
  
Anakin stretched out with the force and slowly woke up the smarter part of his crew. He watched as they shook their heads and looked at him. "I am going to give you an option, either defect over to the rebellion as I'm doing or you can jump ship. Its time not to play under Palpitines rules anymore. We're all slaves to him, its time to be free." -------------------------------------------------- 


	9. Chapter Nine

Here's the next chapter, sorry about the long wait. Thanks for all the positive feedback.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Confusion filled the air as it slowly sunk in on what Anakin told them. One Lt went for his blaster but Anakin sensed his movement, he activated his red blade and intercepted a bolt.  
  
Leia whipped out her blaster, set it from kill to stun and shot the Lt down. "Send him to the med facility. Admiral set your course for Sullest, we will be joining the Rebellion."  
  
"Yes sir." Piette replied in relief feeling that they could finally get out of the Emperors grip, Vader was right he didn't want to be a slave anymore.  
  
"Sir I am picking up the Avenger's signal." Captain Teral announced as he looked up from his station.  
  
"Picking up two waves of tie fighters heading our way." Another shouted out.  
  
"My Lord our course is set." Piette announced with a shudder. "Its now or never."  
  
"Admiral get us into hyperspace now." Anakin said from the window.  
  
"Yes sir." Piette replied as he pulled back on the hyperspace lever.  
  
Anakin felt relief flood through him as he watched the stars turn into lines. It was time to join the winning side.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Admiral Ozzel watched in horror as the Executer slipped from his grasp. He knew the Emperor would not be too pleased with these developments. "Lt, recall the tie fighters back." He gulped in hard. "Set your course for Imperial Centre."  
  
A feeling of forbidding filled the air and the tension began to run high as they jumped to lightspeed five minutes later.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Leia approached her fathers quarters wondering if she should even bother to talk to him. She felt her insides twist as she remembers what he did to her on the first death. She tried to keep in mind he didn't know about her until recently, it would make things worse if he knew. She shook the thought away, if he knew she would've been completely dark by now. Leia bit her lip as she walked up to the door.  
  
Leia took a deep breath and walked in, she looked around noting it was dark in here. She continued onto where she felt her father was meditating. She nervously walked in and caught site of what his face looked like. Haunted blue eyes looked back at her. She noticed that a long scar ran from the back of his head to his forehead and the skin was pale white. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have."  
  
Anakin shook his head as he waved his hand and the robotic arms brought his helmet down. He could see what Leia saw before her frightened her. "Its ok Leia, is there something you needed to discuss?"  
  
Leia nodded as she re-gathered her thoughts, "Back on the first death star, did you know that I was your daughter?"  
  
Anakin shook his head as he stood up. "No, I did not. Things would be different if I did."  
  
Leia nodded in understanding feeling some relief flood through her. She watched as her father approached her and then hesitantly reaching out and began to slowly trace her features. "You look so much like Padme. If I were thinking at the time I would've noticed the resemblance to your mother. I am so sorry for the way things turned out, if there were ways to make situations turn out differently I would not hesitate to change things."  
  
Leia slowly backed away feeling un-sense of unwelcoming. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be this close to him. "I'm sorry but I feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Its ok." Anakin replied dropping his hand. "I understand it's too soon."  
  
"Yes it is. Maybe after a while but not now." Leia answered hoping to give him some hope to look forward too.  
  
Anakin looked over as Piette walked through the door. "Forgive me my Lord but we have an incoming transmission, I am wondering if you would like to pull out of hyperspace to listen to it. It's for Leia Organa marked urgent."  
  
"Pull us out Admiral and direct the transmission to my private quarters." Anakin said with a touch of smile to his lips he knew what the transmission was about.  
  
"As you wish my Lord." Piette answered as he backed out of the room and walked to the bridge at a fast pace.  
  
"Leia there is something that your brother or I never mentioned to you but I don't want nothing less then to see you happy." Anakin said as he walked over to his communications station. Leia felt the jolt as the Executer crashed out of hyperspace. Curiosity got the better of her as she walked over to her fathers side wondering who knew she was on the Executer besides Mon Mothma.  
  
She watched as the transmission got decoded and her face lit up as she caught site of who was on the other end. She felt tears of joy trace lines down her face, wondering how her father managed to pull this off. "Han?"  
  
"Hey sweetheart, I'm calling to tell you someone got me out and I'm safe now. I miss you so much I can't wait until your back on Home One in my arms. I'll see you when you get back. I love you sweetheart."  
  
Leia turned to her father after the transmission ended with a smile. "Thank you. I appreciate it."  
  
"Your welcome, it was apart of the deal that Luke and I made a while back in accordance to working together." Anakin replied truthfully. Leia's next reactions were surprising, she found herself hugging him.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Admiral Ozzel walked down to the Emperors room; he felt his insides turn wondering if he would walk away from this? Somehow he didn't think so. Most people didn't walk away from theses types of mistakes. He began to shiver as he drew closer and closer to his final death. He walked in and bowed to one knee before him hoping he would have some kind of mercy.  
  
"You may rise Admiral." Palpitine commanded with his seat remained facing the window.  
  
"My Emperor the Executer was ready to jump to hyperspace before." Ozzel began.  
  
"I know. Admiral Ozzel you have failed me for the last time. I have summoned my greatest Admiral that has been posted out in the Unknown Regions he shall be here shortly." Palpitine said without missing a beat. The chair turned around and before Ozzel could blink he was thrown across the room by lightning. He screamed out as Palpitine kept assaulting him, soon his body became limp and Palpitine smiled as he summoned his cleanup crew. Soon Skywalker will regret ever turning on him he will find away to kill the traitorous sith lord and his children.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Han watched anxiously as the shuttle settled down, he didn't know why Mon Mothma wasn't telling him everything but he knew something was up when he asked where Leia was. He was shocked to learn that she was on the executer. He found himself twitching just waiting for the shuttles ramp to lower.  
  
Han watched as the ramp lowered, he could hear the heavy breather of Darth Vader, his hand dropped down to his blaster. He could hear the heavy footfalls as he watched Vader walk down with Luke and Leia on either side of him. Mon Mothma walked up to them and offered a slight bow to all three. "I would like to thank you for handing the Executer over to us, we definitely could use a ship with that kind of fire power."  
  
"Your welcome, I just ask one thing, that my crew be treated no different then yours." Anakin said as he returned the bow.  
  
"They shall be treated with respect and no less then the way we treat our own people." Mon Mothma reassured him.  
  
Han looked from Leia to Luke Vader and Mon Mothma. "Why are you trusting him? How do you know this is not some sort of trap?"  
  
"Han you and I need to talk." Leia said softly averting her eyes away from him.  
  
Han nodded as he glanced at Leia suddenly feeling lost. "You've changed, since when do you hang out with your enemies like this?"  
  
"Its not what you think, I need to tell you something but I would rather do this in private and you'll understand once everything will be explained." Leia reasoned fighting back fear that she might loose him. "If you truly love me then you'll hear me out first."  
  
Han slowly nodded. "Alright." Leia led the way to an empty room preparing what she was about to tell him in her mind. She walked into a room and closed the door after Han walked through. She walked over to a pair of chairs and turned them to face each other. Han strolled over and sat down in the chair opposite of Leia. She took his hand into hers and stared deeply into his dark eyes. "Han Luke and I found out something a while back, it won't be easy for me to say either so please don't say anything until I'm done speaking." Leia took a deep breath before continuing, "Luke and I share something in common, well more then a couple of things in common. We're twin brother and sister, but there is something else we found out and I hope you don't walk away from me after I tell you this but. Vader well, hes kind off a special case, we found out that he's our father and to see me happy again he paid Jabba off to have you freed." Leia waited for Hans reactions but his next move came as a surprise.  
  
Han leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "I don't care who your parents are, I would even marry you if you were Vader. That's how much I love you."  
  
Leia relaxed as she returned the kiss deepening it. She gently pulled away with a soft smile. "Thank you, I love you."  
  
---------------------------------- 


	10. Chapter Ten

Anakin stood at the window of Home One, wondering how Han was taking it. He knew that Solo was a honourable man and he hoped he wouldn't let his relations to Leia stand in the way of her happiness. He sighed inwardly, wondering what Palpitine would do next. Knowing who he is and how Palpitine thinks is not a good thing. He felt a commanding force presence walk up behind him, without turning he addressed the Alliance Leader. "Is there something you need to discuss Mon Mothma?"  
  
Mon Mothma shook her head feeling shock ride through her. "How did you know?"  
  
"Your presence in the force is unmistakable. You have a commanding presence." Anakin replied without turning around.  
  
"I see." Mon Mothma replied thoughtfully. "And yes, the Bothan network has uncovered something strange. We have learned that a Grand Admiral by the name of Thrawn is taking over the fleet."  
  
"If he does then you would have to play a different type of rules to beat him, hes always two steps ahead of his enemy. If he is put in charge then the Alliance could lose the war." Anakin replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Hes good then?" Mon Mothma replied feeling her stomach turn.  
  
"Yes he is." Anakin replied as he turned around to face her. "Your advisors need to know about this. When Thrawn sets a trap its usually timed right."  
  
"I will hold a meeting then, I wanted to run this by you first to see what we might be up against. I've never heard of him so I know there must've been a strong reason." Mon Mothma said with a shake of her head.  
  
"He was secretly promoted, it was never recorded mainly because he knows how to pull victories." Anakin said in a sure voice.  
  
"Thank you for your information. It's appreciated." Mon Mothma said before she turned around to see Leia and Han arm in arm. "Hello Leia, Han."  
  
"Hello Mon Mothma, father." Leia said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Leia, Captain Solo." Anakin said with a smile.  
  
"Anakin, please just call me Han." Han replied with a smile. "And I guess I owe you a thanks for getting me out. Leia told me it was you."  
  
"Your welcome." Anakin replied as he took in Leia's smile. "I'm guessing everything is working out between the two of you?"  
  
"Yes it is." Leia replied as she glanced at Han. "I guess you should know that we are dating."  
  
Anakin noted his daughter's happiness. "I'm glad to hear that, I've always taken Han as an honourable man."  
  
Han glanced at Leia and she shot him a knowing look. He looked back at Anakin with a smile tugging at his lips, "I guess I thought I would never hear someone say that especially coming from you. Thank you."  
  
Anakin could not help but smile, "your welcome. I guess I'm not surprised that Leia would chose someone like you, her mother always went for men who lived on the edge." Silence hung in the air before Anakin continued; he felt a longing in his heart for her. But someone killed her long ago. "I miss her, no one could ask for a better life partner. She was kind, understanding loving, adventurous seeking. Always finding ways out of her senator duties so we could find time alone. We went com silent more then a few times so we could get that time to ourselves."  
  
"Who was she?" Mon Mothma asked breaking the silence.  
  
"She was Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo. She also went under the name of Naberri when things got tight when she was the elected queen." Anakin answered.  
  
Mon Mothma's eyes widened at the name. "You're her secret husband that everyone talked about? Everyone knew she was off the market but they kept that tight for some reason."  
  
"Yes and there was a reason for it, I would've been kicked out of the academy if the council found out about us. It was forbidden to marry without the councils approval. The Jedi Council was not too thrilled when they learned about the secret marriage. But let it stay, because it was too late to say anything about it."  
  
"I see." Mon Mothma replied thoughtfully, another thought caught up to her and her features turned sad. "I'm sorry to hear what had happened, it was a terrible loss when someone murdered her."  
  
Anakin nodded his thanks biting on his lip. He thought he was over this, but not completely. Now that he thought about it he never did let himself grieve. He looked over at Leia who had a sad look on her face. She walked forward and drew her father into a hug, with tears pricking her eyes. "I'm so sorry Leia, I will tell you anything you need to know about your mother. Ok?" He returned the hug, "same goes for Luke."  
  
Leia slightly nodded as she broke away wiping her tears. "I'm sorry if I'm being a nuisance."  
  
"No your not, never think that." Anakin replied as he looked down at her noting all the similarities between him and Padme. He could see she looked more like Padme then him. But she inherited his fiery temper and jedi traits. Her political skills came from Padme, he hated politics.  
  
Mon Mothma spoke into her comlink and listened for a reply. She turned her attention to Anakin and Leia. "The meeting is about to begin, and I have requested that you be there for questioning."  
  
Anakin nodded as he looked at Leia who smiled encouragingly. "You'll be ok Father, I'll be there."  
  
Anakin nodded knowing that his daughter was a high respected alliance leader. "I'm proud of you, you have done well for yourself."  
  
Leia smiled as they walked out of the room following Mon Mothma.  
  
-------------------------------------------- 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Anakin followed Mon Mothma and Leia into the room feeling nervous for the first time in a long time. He looked around noting all the alliance leaders were present. Mon Mothma walked to the front of the room motioning for Anakin to follow her. He walked to the front of the room and stood beside her feeling fear and anger fill the room. "Please have a seat."  
  
Everyone sat down and waited for Mon Mothma to begin. "I have called this meeting, the bothan spy network has uncovered a movement. The Emperor has sent for Grand Admiral Thrawn, I've never heard of him and no one else here has except for one person. That is why I have asked Anakin Skywalker to attend." She nodded off to Anakin who was standing beside her.  
  
"I thought Anakin Skywalker died?" Ackbar questioned with certainty.  
  
"In a way I did." Anakin replied all disbelieving stares turning his way. "But that is for a later time. I have information regarding this one Grand Admiral. He was secretly promoted five years ago and was posted out in the unknown regions. He is an excellent strategist, and the rebellion could loose this war if we don't destroy the second death star."  
  
Mon Mothma nodded in agreement as she looked over at Madine who was in charge of the ground strike operations. He looked shocked for a second. "We need a new plan then."  
  
Ackbar nodded in agreement as his eyes swiveled to Anakin standing at the front of the room. "Why did you decide to leave the Empire?" Ackbar asked suddenly.  
  
Anakin looked from Leia to the Admiral. //I need your permission first.//  
  
//Mon Mothma already knows. That's if you feel comfortable saying it considering our past.// Leia replied with a knowing look.  
  
Madine looked from Leia to Vader noting that there was something else going on. It was almost like they were having a conversation. "What's with the hesitation?" Madine asked out loud.  
  
Anakin turned his attention to the general. "Leia and Luke are the reasons why I turned away from the path of darkness and joined the rebellion." Anakin felt his insides turn as he realized what he was about to say was nothing short of disturbing. "They're my twin children."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Admiral Thrawn walked up to the throne room wondering why the Emperor had summoned him from the unknown regions. Something just went wrong but what? He approached the guards. "I'm here on the Emperors request."  
  
The captain of the guards walked forward. "Name and rank?"  
  
"Thrawn, Grand Admiral." Thrawn replied coolly.  
  
"The Emperor has been expecting you. You may enter."  
  
"Thank you Captain." Thrawn replied as he entered the room. "You have summoned me my Emperor?"  
  
"I have. Lord Vader defected over to the Rebellion, I have chosen you to take over the role of Commander in Chief. Do you accept?" Palpitine replied turning around to face the admiral.  
  
"I do my emperor." Thrawn replied with a slight bow.  
  
"Good, you may have your leave now. Chose a ship to make it your flagship. In one weeks time I want you back here, I will give you details later." Palpitine replied with an evil smile.  
  
"Yes my Emperor." Thrawn replied with a slight bow, he turned on his heel and exited the room.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Anakin felt shock roll off of everyone except for the two who knew already. Anakin chewed on his lower lip wondering if someone would break the uncomfortable silence that has fallen over the room.  
  
All eyes turned to Leia who was keeping an expressionless mask. "I didn't know until Palpitine kid-napped me." Leia watched as her father walked out of the room. She knew this was hard for him. His eyes were suddenly forced open and he was made to look at what he had done. She stood up and looked at Mon Mothma searching for permission to leave. Mon Mothma nodded in understanding giving Leia permission. "Excuse me." Leia said as she walked out of the door and ran after him.  
  
"Father wait up." Leia yelled out as she ran to catch up.  
  
Anakin stopped and turned around as he watched Leia catch up with him. "Don't concern yourself about me."  
  
Leia shook her head trying a weak smile. "I'll try not to but I can't promise anything." She looked up into the mask trying to get a reading on his feelings. She was met with strong shielding. "I'm worried about you. Something like this has got to be eating away at you."  
  
"I know." Anakin stayed silent looking into Leia's feelings; he felt true concern coming from her. "I'll be ok. I've survived worse."  
  
"Physically yes, emotionally no." Leia pointed out, she walked forward and threw her arms around him. "What about mom? Who killed her? Was there evidence or was it a rumor?"  
  
"Palpitine brought her body in and told me that the jedi killed her." Anakin replied feeling tears threaten to come. "Now that I'm thinking about it, Padme was afraid of Palpitine and she voiced her fears about him trying to kill her. I wonder if."  
  
Leia covered her mouth knowing what exactly happened. Her father cut into her thoughts like a laser. "He killed her to get me angry enough to fall to the darkside. Its time to crush the corpse." ------------------------------------  
  
"How are we to trust that Lord Vader won't try anything?" Ackbar asked his eyes swiveling to Mon Mothma. He could not believe what he just heard.  
  
"Leia seems convinced we can trust him." She replied. "He did hand over the executer to the rebellion and is now getting the rebellion seal painted on the side."  
  
"This is a risk, what if this is a trap?" Dodonna asked in concern.  
  
"I don't think it is." Mon Mothma replied with assurance. "Do you even realize on how hard that was for him to admit that he is the father to Luke and Leia? Considering what he did to them in the past three years?"  
  
"I concede to that one." Madine replied. "That was quite a surprise, I didn't think he married."  
  
"No one did, much was kept from Anakin, and much was kept from Luke and Leia. The only people who knew about it are either dead by now or are a live and in hiding, but by the sounds of it Palpitine used it to keep Vader in line. I suspect if Vader did try to move against Palpitine, Palpitine would use that knowledge to his advantage to keep Vader from doing anything." Mon Mothma pointed out.  
  
"So Vader was much of a slave to Palpitine as anyone else." Dodonna mused. "I've always wondered why he never dealt in slaves like everyone else in the Empire did."  
  
"Because he was one before he was taken on by Obi Wan to be trained as a jedi." A male voice spoke up.  
  
Everyone turned to see Luke Skywalker standing in the doorway. "Commander how long have you been standing there?" Ackbar asked as his eyes swiveled to Luke.  
  
"Long enough." Luke replied as he walked into the room.  
  
"Commander please have a seat." Mon Mothma said indicating an empty chair.  
  
Luke sat down in the chair keeping an emotionless mask in place. "I know this is hard for you to come to terms with but I don't sense any darkness in my father anymore he has turned back to the light."  
  
"I understand that Commander what the real question is, can we trust him?" Ackbar questioned.  
  
"Yes he can be trusted, he got Han out of Carbonyte to see Leia happy again." Luke answered locking his eyes with everyone in the room. "I feel that he really does want to try and clean things up."  
  
"The more important thing here is that Anakin knows how Thrawn works and he will know how to expect the unexpected. I move to have him to be a top adviser to the fleet." Mon Mothma said. "All in favor raise your hand." She said as she raised her hand, she watched as all three raised their hands. "Then it's settled then, Admiral Ackbar you will work with General Skywalker."  
  
"I don't want Admiral Thrawn finding out about this, so I would like to start a rumor that Anakin is under arrest and it will keep from drawing any suspicions about his true rank." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
-------------------------------------- 


	12. Chapter Twelve

I think Palpitine will be finding himself on the other side of Anakin's wraith. -------------------------------------  
  
Palpitine walked to the cells where he kept his most important prisoners. He walked into a cell and faced an aging but still beautiful woman. "My dear I have kept you longer then what you deserve. Are you ready to be free?"  
  
"Every day you come in here and quote the same words, how do I know you are telling the truth?" The woman growled.  
  
"Your shuttle is waiting, your stormtrooper detail will be here shortly to see you off." Palpitine replied with a glare. "Its so you don't get any foolish ideas, if you try to run you will be shot down. Are we clear?"  
  
"We're clear Palpitine." She replied with a growl.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Thrawn watched as the shuttle go. He hoped that Palpitine knew what he was doing, but personally he knew this could only get him killed when it came to Vaders temperament. It was a mistake and he was totally against the release of the prisoner. He turned back to his bridge crew aboard the Chimera. "Captain is my ship ready?"  
  
"The Chimera I fully at your command Admiral." Captain Pellaeon replied.  
  
"Very good Captain, set your coordinates for Endor."  
  
"Yes Admiral."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A week later Leia walked to the shuttle bay where she heard about someone who was in trouble was just landing. She wondered if someone just escaped from Coruscant. The code that was used dated back to the pre clone wars. Leia's comlink went off just as the ramp lowered. "Organa."  
  
"Leia its Anakin, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know yet, I'll keep you posted though." Leia replied sounding unsure.  
  
"Alright. Let me know as soon as you know something."  
  
"I will father." Leia replied as he broke the connection. She watched as a pair of medics rushed up the ramp. Curiosity got the better of her as she walked up the ramp and into the cockpit. She heard a weak female voice asking for her? She walked to the side of the bed and looked down. "I'm Leia Organa. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Padme Amidala Skywalker. I'm your mother." She replied with a weak smile.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Leia asked softly knowing how protective her father is; he'll fly off the deep end. She thought with dread.  
  
"Senator Palpitine." She replied with a deep sigh.  
  
"Hang on we'll get you some help ok?" Leia reassured her.  
  
Padme nodded weakly as she felt her eyes begin to droop. "I'm so tired."  
  
"Mrs. Skywalker, listen to my voice ok? You have to stay awake." The first medic said.  
  
"Is it bad?" Leia asked feeling her stomach twist.  
  
"It is, I think its best to get your father and brother down here. We'll try our best but I'm not promising anything." The medic replied with a sad smile. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Alright." Leia replied preparing to deliver blowing news to her father. She got out her comlink and dialed in her fathers first. "Meet me in the med bay ASAP."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Anakin walked down to the med center at a fast pace, he hoped Leia wasn't hurt but something told him it was something else. Mon Mothma and Ackbar walked on either side of him. They were in the middle of discussing his rank and what his responsibilities were when Leia called him to the med center.  
  
Leia greeted him with a somber frown. "Father, mother is still alive but her condition is not good. She's about to go into surgery, but the medics said you should say your goodbyes incase it turns for the worst."  
  
Anakin nodded as he walked to Padme's bedside. He took her hand into his scanning her over with the force. She was bordering strong and weak. "Angel, its me Ani. I know you can hear me; please you can't die on me. I need you now and you need me. I love you so much. I am sorry for not listening to you when I should've seen through Palpitines deception. I love you so much, I'll do what ever it takes to make sure Palpitine is dead. I promise you this."  
  
"Sir, we're ready to move her into surgery its now or never."  
  
Anakin nodded as he dropped Padme's hands, his emotions threatened to over come him. He bit on his lip as he watched the medics rush Padme into surgery, he turned away feeling dread well up in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Sir we do have a temporary chamber set up for you encase you need to take a breather." One of the nurses spoke up.  
  
"Thank you." Anakin replied as he sat down in the chair.  
  
Leia sat down beside him taking his hand into hers giving it a squeeze for reassurance, she didn't know what to tell him.  
  
"If I had known." Anakin began but his voice trailed off as his voice failed him.  
  
Leia looked up as Han walked in. She stood up giving Han a quick hug and whispered in his ear the situation at hand. Han looked at Anakin with a concerned frown.  
  
"I'll be in the chamber, if." Anakin said as he stood up.  
  
"We'll let you know." Leia reassured him, she watched as her father acknowledged her and walked out.  
  
Han hugged Leia in close letting her rest on his shoulder. He didn't know what to say, the situation was serious beyond words.  
  
----------------------------------------- Luke walked into the waiting room where Han and Leia were sitting side by side, he noted that Han was holding onto Leia tightly. Something was wrong. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Leia looked up with fear in her eyes. "Luke, its about our mother, shes alive and in surgery but they're not sure if she'll make it."  
  
Luke sat down heavily feeling his world collapse once more, he noted that his father was not in here. "Wheres umm."  
  
"He's in a chamber they set for him temporary." Leia replied as she stood up. "Its been an hour almost so I'm going to check on him. If you hear anything."  
  
"I'll let you know." Luke replied as he stood up and sat down beside Han. He watched as Leia left. "Force this is not good."  
  
"Hey kid you ok?" Han asked.  
  
Luke shook his head suddenly feeling drained. "Han, he'll kill the person that did this to her."  
  
"I know that, your father has a temperament that is not to be messed with. It's a wonder you didn't inherit it. Leia has though." Han replied thoughtfully.  
  
Luke smiled weakly, and nodded. "Yeah it's a wonder, next he'll be questioning is whether or not I am his son."  
  
"Nah, he knows. Maybe he'll question it for fun though." Han replied with a half grin.  
  
Luke nodded as his thoughts turned on his father, all he knew is that Palpitine would be dead where he stands.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Leia walked into the chambers. She looked over to see her father sitting on the bed his helmet on the floor. She silently walked up to him. "Hey."  
  
He looked up with dread in his eyes. "Is there news?" He asked wearily.  
  
"No not yet." Leia replied sitting down beside him. "I came to check on you."  
  
Anakin placed his head back into his hands letting the tears come. "If I had known she was still alive I would've." He took a few breaths before continuing. "I feel like I had failed her."  
  
Leia placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder feeling at a loss. She didn't know what to tell him to reassure him. "You didn't fail her, Palpitine did this remember? And he did it to keep you in line with. Everyone sees that now. They know you are a slave to Palpitine."  
  
Anakin looked up with red swollen puffy eyes and nodded. Leia slowly drew him into a hug letting the tears come.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Thrawn stood on the second death star, looking out the window, Endor was just peaking over the horizon now. "Commander, how is the laser coming?"  
  
"Everything is right on schedule and the laser should be online by the time Palpitine gets here." Jerodjarred replied.  
  
"Excellent, soon we shall head to sullust and take care of the rebellion once and for all." Thrawn replied coolly as he turned around and headed off the bridge. "Captain Pellaeon, ready my shuttle."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Leia walked into her mother's recovery room, she was still unconscious and the doctor didn't know if she would wake up or if she even will. Leia pulled up a chair beside her bed and looked down. She noted that most of her looks came from her. Leia took her mothers hand into her and own gave a slight squeeze. A prayer from Alderan crept into her mind.  
  
Leia looked up as Luke walked in. He grabbed a chair and sat down beside Leia. "Is there any change?"  
  
"No." Leia replied with a sad smile. "Father is taking a break at the moment, he was here all night."  
  
"I know." Luke replied as he took Padme's free hand. "I hope she wakes up, but we might have to face that she might never wake up."  
  
Leia nodded as she turned her attention back to her biological mother.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Mon Mothma walked into the temporary breathing chambers set up for Anakin. She looked over to find him sitting on a bed starring down at the ground. She slowly approached him feeling slightly dizzy from the overwhelming oxygen filling the room. "Hey, I was told by Luke that I might find you here."  
  
Anakin looked up with surprise crossing his features, Mon Mothma was one of the last people he would find in here. "I needed a break from sitting by her bed all night. Has there been any change?"  
  
Mon Mothma shook her head sadly. "No, there hasn't. How you holding up? Something like this is not an easy thing to go through."  
  
"Ok. I think." Anakin replied truthfully. A sudden thought crossed his mind as he looked at the Alliance Leader. "Why do you even care?"  
  
Mon Mothma felt stung by that question, then quickly put the feeling aside. After all he used to be a well known feared sith lord. "Because I know you are nothing but a slave to Palpitine, you followed him blindly and realized you were wrong in the end. Everyone knows that now."  
  
Anakin was silent thinking over what Mon Mothma said. He knew it was true, he was nothing but a pawn to Palpitine and nothing more. "Thank you, for everything you did for Padme."  
  
"Your welcome." Mon Mothma replied with a slight smile. "You should try and get some sleep."  
  
Anakin nodded as he glanced at the armor that has encased him from the outside world for twenty-four years. "Is there any way you could possibly help me rid of this armor? If its not too much to ask."  
  
"Yes, and don't worry. I'll have a doctor go over your record and begin to construct something that will let you walk around as you and not some feared symbol." Mon Mothma replied as she made a mental note to have that checked into.  
  
"Thank you. I am deeply in your debt for letting you take this chance with me."  
  
"Your welcome. I'll leave you be now, you need sleep." Mon Mothma said as she walked out of the door.  
  
Anakin watched her go as he started peeling off the armor.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Mon Mothma walked into the doctors office, he greeted her with a smile and nod.  
  
"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me. I need a favor to ask of you." Mon Mothma began.  
  
"Any thing Mon Mothma." Dr. Keistrom answered.  
  
"I am wondering if you are up to the task of getting Anakin Skywalker out of the black armor, so he doesn't have to walk around base drawing fear from everyone." Mon Mothma outlined.  
  
"Umm sure I guess. Why do we even care about Lord Vader?" Keistrom asked in a curious tone.  
  
"He's the father to Luke and Leia, and I see him nothing as a slave to Palpitine. He was blinded by promises that led him down the dark path. He came back for Luke and Leias sake."  
  
"I see. I will need his medical track record and I'll go from there. He'll probably needs to be amputated for the most part."  
  
"I suspected as much. I want you to work with him as soon as possible."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Leia looked up as her father entered the room. He walked over to where Luke was sitting early before but was called away to a meeting concerning his squadron. "Has there been any change?"  
  
Leia shook her head sadly as he sat down. "No, there hasn't." She looked up into the once nightmare mask and seen now there was nothing but a friend on the other side hoping to get out. "Don't give up hope."  
  
Anakin nodded as he reached for Padme's free hand and took Leias other hand into his own. "I am so sorry Leia, for the way things turned out. No child should endure what I have put you through."  
  
Leia smiled weakly for his sake hoping he wouldn't beat himself up anymore then he already has. "Its ok, I was in a good foster home."  
  
Anakin nodded as he gently laid Padme's hand down and started stroking her cheek. Feeling at a complete loss.  
  
Padmes eyes flew open and she gasped at his touch. Fear crossed her face as she looked up into Anakins mask. "Relax Padme, its me Anakin."  
  
Leia stood up in shock, "I'll get the doctor."  
  
Anakin nodded in acknowledgement as he tried to ease the fear that he felt coming from his life partner. "Leia? Where did she go and what did you do with her?"  
  
Anakin felt taken back as he realized that Padme would not recognize him. "Angel, its me, Ani and Leia has gone to get the doctor." Another thought caught up with him, "do you remember who did this to you?"  
  
Padme nodded as she remembered as the stormtrooper detail shot her in the chest and walked down the ramp, Palpitine came to mind. "Palpitine, your bloody master did this to me."  
  
"He's not my master not anymore. I will kill him for this, if it's the last thing I do." Anakin promised with sincerity.  
  
"Ani?" Padme questioned as recognition crossed her face, only one person referred to her as Angel. "How?" She asked as she gingerly reached up and touched his mask.  
  
"Later, right now the doctor wants to look you over." Anakin replied feeling some relief cross him.  
  
Padme crossed her arms and Anakin recognized the stubborn look she always gave when she didn't think a doctor was necessary. "Welcome back sweet angel."  
  
"Anakin, I don't need a doctor I." Padme began but realized too late that Anakin would object to that statement.  
  
"You do need a doctor, your wounds almost cost you your life. You'll need to stay in bed until you regain your strength back." Anakin outlined as he usually did after each severe wound she got during a mission.  
  
"Alright." Padme conceded with a sigh. She looked over as Leia and the doctor entered the room. She smiled as she caught site of Leia.  
  
Leia walked up beside her father who was standing aside to let the doctor have his way with Padme. As she listened to the doctor ask questions and Leia heard the answers, she knew that her mother would be fine. She took her fathers hand into her and own and gave a squeeze of confidence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Sorry it took so long but heres more :D  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Thrawn stood at the window waiting for his flagship to come out of hyperspace. He felt it, the end of the Rebellion was near. He didn't understand why Palpitine was so insistent to come. If Vader decided to kill him he would not stand in Vader's way. He wanted to take over the Empire, it was time to have a change in the way things were run. A cool smile split his lips as he thought about Palpitine dieing at the hands of his apprentice.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Leia walked up to Mon Mothma feeling something was wrong, she couldn't quite place it but her father wanted to move the fleet out of Sullust earlier then they were planning onto. Something was wrong, did he have a promotion about something and he was protecting the fleet to make sure it doesn't happen? She shook her head as she entered the room, Mon Mothma looked up with a smile. "Hows Padme?"  
  
"She'll be fine but my father is insistent about moving the fleet out of Sullust for some reason." Leia blurted out suddenly.  
  
Mon Mothma looked up with shock as suspicion crossed her features. "Did he say why?"  
  
"No he didn't but he feels that since Thrawn has been placed in charge of the Imperial Fleet he feels that we would be safer if we went some where the Imperials don't know about." Leia answered locking eyes with Mon Mothma.  
  
Mon Mothma nodded as she dialed in Anakin's comlink. She wanted to know why, maybe he did have a good reason for suspicion. "Skywalker."  
  
"General is there a reason why we should move the fleet?" Mon Mothma asked.  
  
"Don't wait to go to Endor, my network has discovered that Thrawn is moving the Death Star here." Anakin replied with certainty.  
  
"Alright, we'll make the jump in two hours." Mon Mothma replied as she hung up. She looked at Leia feeling chills run down her back, so much for their surprise attack. "Leia get in touch with Ackbar and Madine. Tell them we need to have the fleet make the jump in two hours, we don't have much time."  
  
Leia nodded as she dialed in Ackbar's comlink. They needed to get out of here and fast.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Thrawn looked around him in astonishment as they came out of hyperspace. Where was the Rebel Fleet? "Captain, do a surrounding search of the area."  
  
"Yes sir." Pellaeon replied as he barked out Thrawns orders. "Sir we're picking up regular traffic but nothing that has Rebel codes."  
  
"Widen the search to the outer system." Thrawn replied as something began to tickle the back of his mind. Something was not right here, he heard that they placed Vader under arrest but he knew somehow that it was a rumor one to keep Palpitine and himself from becoming suspicious, if Vader was made a top advisor then this could very well be a trap.  
  
"Sir we're picking up nothing on our scanners I don't think they're here."  
  
Thrawn nodded in acknowledgement. "Send a transmission to Palpitine and see what he thinks."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"General Skywalker, how sure are you of this cloaking device is working?" Ackbar asked his eyes swiveling to look at Anakin.  
  
"Report."  
  
"They don't detect us sir, if they did then they would've headed out here by now." Lt Matthews replied.  
  
"Then the cloaking device is working then." Anakin mused lightly with a satisfied grin.  
  
"So it seems it is." Ackbar replied with a smile. "When did you want to attack them?"  
  
"As soon as we're right on top of them, as soon as we do send the Falcon to the other side of the unfinished part of the death star. I'm surprised Thrawn let that part slip. I wonder if it's an oversight or he has something else in mind."  
  
"That could be a possibility." Ackbar replied.  
  
"Thrawn isn't that dumb not unless he plans." Anakin's voice trailed off as another thought him fast. "He's planning on having Palpitine killed and he's looking to have the Rebel Fleet swept away." Anakin mused.  
  
"That's why we have to get the death star destroyed as soon as we can or else we will loose this war." Ackbar declared his eyes swiveling to Anakin. He knew that he was on their side; all doubt has been swept away when he had the fleet moved for their protection.  
  
------------------------------------------------- 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

--

--  
Anakin nodded off to Manchesa, she leaned over with a mischief smile lighting her eyes.

--

Wedge looked over at Luke's x-wing, he swore he could feel tension building, the Falcon was in the planets shadow and was waiting for confirmation from high command to move in. Luke and Wedge were waiting not too far from the Falcon. Anakin only had enough cloaking devices to fit three small ships and one large ship incase Han needed help, the fleet was waiting one system away. He listened to his comlink thinking about the new codes they had come up with in the last two hours. "Chris?" An irritated female voice came though.

"Yes dear?" Han answered feeling tension building and alderine beginning to surge through him.

"Did you remember to take out the garbage before you left the house?" Came the irritated female voice again.

"I knew I forgot something." Han answered moving the Falcon closer to the death star. He was using the planets shadow to hide the falcon. "I'll do it when I get back." Han promised beginning to wonder when someone would spot him. But so far his luck was holding, "Chewie, scan the death star, any shields?"

/Negative, there's no shields/ Chewie replied.

"Great." Han replied slipping the Falcon into the unfinished part.

"Sir, visual reports have come in." A new Lieutenant said handing Anakin a report.

--

Anakin looked over the report with a smile splitting his lips, nothings better then grandmas home cooking. He grinned at the signal, it meant that Han was inside the death star. "Hans inside the death star, let Wedge Luke and Han know they can come home." Anakin said with a chuckle.

"Your cooking gave me bad indigestion." The irritated female spat over the frequency.

A tie fighter spotted the Falcon making a mad dash away from the death star, flames were shooting out the one end. The tie pilots face turned into horror as soon as the Falcon and two x-wings jumped to lightspeed; the death star exploded.

--

Thrawn stared in horror as the death star exploded, there was no detection of a ship or anything. "Sir, we detect home one on the outskirts of the system." A lieutenant said from his station,

"Move whats left of the fleet towards home one." Thrawn ordered.

"Yes sir."

--

"Sir, we've been spotted." Captain Manchesca said calmly.

Anakin shook his head as the navigator punched in codes to meet the fleet back at Hoth. He switched on the comlink, "well thats a wrap next time I do the cooking." Dots turned into lines as they made the jump, as laughter filled the air. This was one mission the crew will never forget.

Anakin turned and noted Padme was sitting in a repulsar chair smiling, she moved the chair to stand beside Anakin, he kneeled down to her height. "You should be in bed."

"I know, but I'm feeling restless." Padme replied taking his offered hand into hers and giving a light squeeze. "I'm going to be fine Anakin."

"I know Angel." Anakin replied standing back up. "I'm just worried about you."

"Don't worry, I've survived worst." Padme replied letting her body relax.

She closed her eyes listening to Anakins breathing and let the rythem put her to sleep.

Anakin smiled as he walked behind her chair and started pushing it towards the med ward. "I think shes need to go back. If anyone needs me, I'll be in her room for a while."

Ackbar nodded watching Anakin leave. He knew this plan would not work a second time if Thrawn knew what too look for next time.

--

"Sir there's a tie fighter pilot whose in the debriefing room, we also recorded this off of the frequencies." Lieutenant Brent said holding up a recording, he pressed played and they listened.

_"Chris?" An irritated female voice came though._Vaders voice came over the frequencies. There was no mistaking the hissing noise of the breathing mask.

"Yes dear?" A male voice replied.

"Did you remember to take out the garbage before you left the house?" Came the irritated female voice again.

"I knew I forgot something." The male voice replied with irritation of his own. "I'll do it when I get back." Silence hung in the air for two minutes. "There's nothing better then grandmas home cooking." Came another males voice.

"Your cooking gave me bad indigestion." The irritated female spat over the frequency. five minutes later. "well thats a wrap next time I do the cooking."

"That's about the same time, we spotted home one, and then they jumped into lightspeed."

Silence hung into the air as Thrawn walked off the bridge. He remembered that Anakin Skywalker was also a technical genuis and his victories where always a challange to beat. Thrawn loved challanges.  
--


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Han chuckled lightly while looking towards his co-pilot and best friend, "that was way too easy."

Chewie shook his head, while looking towards Han and wolfing in agreement, /Thrawn won't let us off that easy next time cub/

Han nodded in agreement as he walked back towards the main hold, he missed Leia dearly and could not wait to get her back into his arms where she belonged.

--

Leia walked towards her mothers recovery room, her father had saved thousands of innocient lives from being spared with his tactics on how to take the death star out, not to mention billions. She walked towards the doors as her fathers voice caught her attention. "Why do Leia and Luke accept me? When they have every right to hate me?"

Padme looked up with a sadden expression, she reached over for Anakins biotic hand. "Ani, they understand more then you think they do, we all know you were blinded by a promise that Palpatine could not keep even if his life depended on it. They're seeing a different side to you now."

Leia placed her hand on the wall, a hand rested on her shoulder, she looked up to see Madine looking at her with concern. "You ok princess?" He questioned softly as Leia turned her attention back to her parents room.

"I still don't deserve anyone in my life, all the stuff I did was inhumain."

"Yeah, kind off." Leia replied softly listening to her parents.

"Anakin, I can't pretend to understand what your going through. But I do know this, I still love you and that will never change."

"I want to go into exile." Anakin said after a few moments of silence.

Leia shook her head no as Madine gripped her shoulder in reassurance. "He can't, he just can't." She whispered.

"Then tell him that."

Leia looked up at Madine and nodded in agreement as she took a deep breath and entered the room. "Father, we need to talk."

--

Palpatine chuckled as he watched the expression on Thrawns face turn to one of horror, the calm exterior melted away. "I thought you were on the death star."

"Oh but I was, my clone was." Palpatine replied with a gleeful smile that almost sent Thrawn running for the hills. "In fact, my pretty grand admiral, next time you try and have me killed I will have the chiss population wiped out. I hope I made myself clear on this matter."

Thrawn nodded as he took his leave of Palpatines quarters. He looked behind him as a noghri followed in his wake, there had to be a way to have Palpatine killed, but would Vader go for it? After what Palpatine did to his wife, nothing would stop the ex-sith from killing Palpatine. He began entertaining certain thoughts as he entered his room.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Anakin looked up as Leia walked in with a frown

Anakin looked up as Leia walked in with a frown. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Leia replied as Madine popped his head in.

"I just came by to see how Padme's doing, but I can see this is a bad time." He turned his attention to Padme, "Mi Lady its good to see your doing better, I'll be back later."

Padme nodded with a reply, "Thank you General."

Anakin looked towards the door and waved his hand, the door slid shut and a clicking sound could be heard as the locks where engaged. "Leia whats on your mind?"

Luke is walking towards his mothers recovery room just as Madine left, he ran upto the door just it slammed shut in his face. Typical, Luke thought with an impatient sigh. His fathers emotions had him concerned, Leia had thrown her shields up full force. With a sigh Luke reached out with the force and disengaged the lock and the door opened with a hish. Everyone looked at him expectingly, "whats going on?" Luke questioned feeling a pit settle into his stomach.

"Take a seat son." Anakin said motioning to a chair. Luke walks in just as his father waves his hand, the door closed and the lock reengaged. The feeling in his stomach grew worse as he sat in a chair sitting beside Leia.

"I have decided to go into exile." Anakin said as Lukes feeling double folded.

"What? Why?" Luke questioned with fear, he just found his family and he wasn't preperred to lose them yet.

"Luke, why do you forgive me after all the inhumain and inexcusable crimes I have done? Its makes me sick to my stomach to think of all the things I've done, including interrogating Leia and cutting off your hand and I nearly killed your mother." Anakin said feeling his stomach turn upside down at the thought.

Luke bit his lip while looking towards Leia a question burning in his eyes. She nodded and he turned his attention back to his father. "I believe in second chances." He answered looking his father straight in the eyes.

"I don't deserve a second chance." Anakin began...

"Your remorseful, and we can all tell that Palpatines grip was very strong on you, he decieved you, tricked you into falling, making a promise he could not keep." Padme said reaching for his hand. "Please Ani, I don't think I could lose you a second time."

"Father, on Alderan even the most hanious murderer was allowed to make it up to society. They feel that letting him die is just an easy way out, letting him live with his crimes is much more punishable." Leia said reaching for his free hand. "You've been given a chance to make it up to the galaxy, with your knowledge we can end this war sooner then most expect. Please father, don't turn your back and walk away. Its the worse thing you can possibly do."

The room fell silent as Anakin reflected on his families words, they were right with one thing, he had knowledge that could bring this war to an end sooner. He looked towards Leia, Padme and Luke. They were all waiting for his answer, Anakin bowed his head in shame. Honestly he just got his family back, and he loved all three of them. But the crimes he committed to them where inexcusable. Anakin sighed preparing a reply as a knock sounded from the door. Luke stood up and unlocked the door, "Hello Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, what brings you here?"

Mon Mothma walked in and eyed the family and noted this was a bad time. "I'm sorry for interupting, we just recieved this message from Coruscant marked for the Skywalker family."

Anakin reached his hand out, and Mothma placed it in his hand, looking down Anakin inspected the box feeling Palpatines signature all over it. "Palpatines still alive." He pressed a button and Palpatine appeared before them all.

"To the Skywalkers who have caused me more grief then any other family in the galaxy. Well chosen one, it seems we're at a stand still aren't we? Its time to fulfill your destiney, I challange you and your family of brats to a lightsaber duel at Dantoonie, we will settle this matter once and for all. Come alone, no fleets no back up just you and the brats." The message ended as Anakin crushed the holocron in his hand.

"It could be a trap." Padme said with a frown.

"I agree." Leia said turning her attention to Luke who nodded in agreement.

"So what are you gonna do?" Ackbar questioned turning his attention to Anakin.

"In words of my old master, spring the trap." Anakin replied feeling a resolve to end this war. "It is my destiney to destroy the sith, so thats exactly what I plan to do."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Thrawn walked into the thrown room and bowed to one knee, he waited until Palpatine acknowledged him. "Rise and speak Admiral Thrawn."

Thrawn stood at attention while making eye contact with Palpatine. "My Emperor, We have recieved a transmission from the Rebellion, marked for Palpatine." He held out the holo cube and handed it to Palpatine.

Palpatine took the holocube and felt Anakin's presence on it. He rubbed a certain spot and watched Vaders form appear before him. "To my former Master, it has come to my attention the lies you have fed to me in my younger days, for my vengence I challange you to a duel on Dantoonie. No fleets no backups just you and me. I shall have my revenge for living in this suit for the past 24 years."

The holo stopped playing while Palpatine looked on with a sly smile. He'll have Anakin turned once again, he knew what would turn Anakin back to the darkside.

"So he thinks he can challange me and get away with it, he shall be turned back or be destroyed." Palpatine said with a wicked grin.

Thrawn walked into his apartment with a satisfied grin, he looked towards his contact who got both recordings for him. "You have done well." Thrawn said holding out the fifty thousand credits promised. "I shall keep your contact for future services."

"It is a pleasure to serve you Grand Admiral Thrawn."

--

Anakin stood by Luke and Leia as Padme walked upto them and came to a stop beside Anakin. She looked up at him with a worried expression. "I don't like this at all Anakin."

"I don't either but what choice do we have? The war has to end, but to do that we have to cut off the head." Anakin replied wrapping an arm around Padme.

"I want to come with you. If hes distracted by you Luke and Leia, I have a better chance at putting a hole into his head." Padme said with a deep frown.

"Or you could distract him with blaster fire, and I can cut off his head with my lightsaber. That could very well work." Anakin said with a slight grin.

Padme smiled while leaning against Anakin, "I think thats a good idea."

Anakin looked towards Leia and Luke, Luke he knew could handle the sith, Leia on the other hand didn't have much lightsaber training. That had his worried about her, maybe some training tips on the way there would not be a bad idea but to use the force, took time patience and practice. It was worth a shot, he thought with a frown. "Leia."

Leia turned towards her father and smiled. "Yes father?"

"I think it might be a good idea to start force training so at least you have some knowledge for defense." Anakin outlined with a smile.

Leia nodded while looking towards Luke who nodded in agreement. "Thats a good idea."

"Luke you can help with Leia's training and plus I want to show you a few things as well."

Luke nodded while looking towards Leia and their mother.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Padme sat in the co-pilots as she usually did when her and Anakin went on missions together, she frowned hoping that they would win this battle. She had this sinking feeling they were walking into a trap, but at least she was with her family this time. She watched as Anakin set the coordinates for Dantoonie.

"You ready for this?" Anakin asked everyone, Luke and Leia who where sitting behind Anakin and Padme nod yes in unison. "Then lets go." Anakin turned on the comlink and spoke into it, "Home One control this is Star Glider looking for take off clearance, lower the shields."

"This is control Star Glider, good luck Skywalkers you have immediate take off clearance Home One control out."

Anakin lifted the ship off the platform and took off for space following the markers out. As he reached his vector point, he pulled back onto the lever and the ship launched into hyperspace with a slight jolt watching as the dots turned into lines. He stood up and looked at his children, "Leia lets go practice on your lightsaber fighting technique."

Leia nodded as she stood up and followed her father to the cargo area as she unhooked the lightsaber she made while under Palpatines control, she activated it as a silver light appeared with a red hue color mixed in the middle. She immedatiely stood with her lightsaber in front of as she watched her father slip into classic answer.

"Ok Leia lets see what you got. Attack me."

Leia raised her blade feeling her fathers presence, she smiled as she ran towards him, as soon as she felt him flicker to defend she brought her lightsaber low towards his leg, he back pedaled and barely blocked her, she pulled back in a half circle going for his middle, he went to block her, she felt him flicker again she reversed direction and with enough power she managed to knock Anakins lightsaber from his hand by bringing her blade up hard and pointed her blade at his throat.

"What did Palpatine teach you?"

"He was teaching me on how to beat you." Leia replied with a frown.

"I see." Anakin replied calling his lightsaber to his hand. "It seems he's been teaching you form seven, one that is tricky and yet unpredictable to your opponent."

Leia nodded as she watched her father stand up and resumed into an attack pose. Leia stood in classic answer, without warning her father charged her bringing up his lightsaber towards her head, she blocked him easily and redirected her blade down towards his leg, as soon as he changed direction she retracted her blade and kicked out her foot catching her father in the stomach, he stumbled back and he could feel his surprise over the force bond. "This isn't much of a fight is it?"

"No it is not." Anakin replied standing back up. "He seems to have taught you well." He turned his attention to Luke. "Why don't you attempt to spar with her, I'm afraid my body armor does make my movements limited."

Leia watched as Luke unhooked his lightsaber and charged Leia without thinking, she moved to block Luke as Luke pulled back, he circled his blade coming up to her side, she blocked him, retracted her blade and aimed for his middle, as soon as she felt Luke change direction she backpedaled once again this time locking her blade with Lukes with enough force that Luke dropped his saber. She pointed at his throat and Luke smiled back up at her.

"Father, I don't think its you, shes a very good swordsman. She's hard to read through the force and I suspect its because she has natural mind shields which gives her an advantage."

Anakin nodded in agreement as he shook his head and walked back to the cockpit, there had to be a way to really test Leia, but he had a feeling that test would come when they faced Palpatine, even five Jedi Masters could not beat him what chance did they really have? He heard Luke and Leia go at it again, this time the fighting sounded fierce and he knew Luke wasn't holding back this time, he heard a thump hearing Luke yell out, "come on Leia let me win for once."

"""""""""""""""

Thrawn watched as Palpatine departed Coruscant and headed for Dantoonie, as soon as he had confirmation that Skywalker has killed Palpatine he would take over the empire. He walked towards the hanger bay determined to take his flagship and await Palpatines destruction.

""""""""""""""""""""

Palpatine walked down the ramp of his an imperial shuttle and looked around him, looks like I beat Skywalker and the brats here. He had a feeling this was Thrawns doing as this wasn't Anakin's style to set a trap for him. He would have to wait until Skywalker showed up or he gives up waiting, Palpatine gave a smile holding a remote in his hand, if it was Thrawn that set this up then that flag ship of his would blow up with Thrawn on it.

"""""""""""""""

Anakin Padme Luke and Leia walked down the ships ramp, behind them the ramp began to close rising up. "So where do we look from here?" Leia questioned looking around the trees.

"I can feel his presence near bye." Anakin said as he began walking North. The others followed him towards what appeared to be an Imperial shuttle not too far from their landing site.

"Welcome my traitorous apprentice, I know your anxious to get this over with, but it was foolish to send me that invite."

"You sent us the invite remember?" Anakin replied with a growl. Palpatines next actions where shocking as he held up a remote, "I sensed this is Thrawns doing." He pressed down on a button and from above there was a flash of red and yellow as a destroyer burst into flames above the planet. Anakin shook his head unhitching his lightsaber and charged Palpatine.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Anakin felt a flicker from Palpatine as he watched in horror, his former master flicked his wrists with force lightning shooting from Palpatines fingertips. Anakin stopped running holding his lightsaber in front of him. He stretched out with the force and used his saber to absorb the lightning catching sight of Padme raising her blaster and aimed at Palpatine. He watched as a streak of hard light flew towards Palpatine, Palpatine turned and deflected the bolt back to its owner. Padme ducked down as the bolt flew over her head, Anakin took that momentary distraction to get closer to Palpatine. He noticed that Luke and Leia where walking up behind Palpatine hearing Padmes blaster sound once more. Palpatine deflected the bolt back. "Give it up Palpatine we have you surrounded."

"Never will I give up Skywalker." Palpatine said in-between clenched teeth.

"So be it." Anakin said as he raised his lightsaber. "If you will not surrender then you will be destroyed." Anakin heard two more snap hisses as his children activated their lightsabers converging on Palpatine. Palpatine turned towards Luke and Leia who where rushing towards Palpatine, Anakin used this time to run towards him while he was distracted engaging Luke, he watched in horror as Palpatine intercepted Luke's blade and used force lightning to pick Luke off the ground with and slam him against a near by tree. Anakin grimaced, as he took on Leia next, she seemed to be holding her own, Anakin thought with pride, another blast sounded, while retracting his blade to direct a different attack at Leia he intercepted the bolt, then he turned back to Leia who was already barreling down on Palpatine. Palpatine barely intercepted Leia's blade, she redirected her attack, Palpatine went to intercept, Leia immediately backpedaled and went for Palpatines side. It was not to last as Palpatine intercepted the blade and forced Leia back towards the trees. Anakin rushed forward with his lightsaber in front of him, Leia took one look at Anakin, with a force-aided leap she leapt over Palpatines head as Anakin decapitated the head from the body. The body exploded as dark side energies had no where to go, Anakin stood in front of Leia taking the brunt of the attack as the energies passed them by destroying everything in its path. Anakin took a quick look at Leia, as she stood up looking stunned, "Are you alright?" She nodded yes, then not being able to fight it anymore, he let blackness take over.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Leia rushed to her fathers side hearing the breather cutting in and out, they would have to move her father onto the ship if he where to survive. She looked over at her mother who was kneeling beside a barely conscious Luke, one thing at a time she thought with a grimace as she rushed towards the Imperial Shuttle hoping a breathing mask would be on board. Rushing to the back of the ship she looked up and noticed a breath mask and an oxygen tank, it read half full, it was better then nothing she thought with a grimace, reaching up she took it down and rushed back to where her father was laying down on the ground. She took off his mask, getting a good grip on the mask she pulled on the elastic band and placed it over her father's scared white head, pushing the mask over his mouth she prayed that the oxygen tank worked, turning it on almost full blast she pressed the mask over his mouth and nose tighter, breath father. Leia thought over the force bond, please just hold on. Leia looked up watching as her mother brought an emergency kit over to Luke, she couldn't see what her mother was doing but she had a feeling she was about to give Luke a pain killer, she hoped her brother was ok and would wake up soon. It was a full five minutes before she felt her father begin to stir, a hand raised up placing itself over the mask, Leia used her other hand and took a hold of her fathers hand. "Welcome back." She whispered softly, she looked up watching her mother kneel down beside them. She looked worried casting a quick glance back towards Luke. "How is he?"

"He's slowly coming around." Leia replied as she looked back down at her father whose eyes suddenly fluttered open, he looked up and smiled at her then frowned. "Luke?"

"Still unconscious." Leia replied as she began to force levitate her father into the air. "Mom, stay with Luke, when I get father situated in the ship I'll be back for Luke."

Her mother nodded as Leia started walking towards the ship with her father in toe.

--

Anakin felt himself being lifted into the air, he felt kind off weak and pain was beginning to rack through his body. Stretching out with the force, he helped strengthen Leias hold on him, he wished he could help lift Luke up but he wasn't sure if he possessed the strength to do so. As he floated up the ramp and found himself being placed into a bed, Leia looked down at him. "Stay here, and I'll go get Luke then we can go home."

As Anakin waited for Leia to return with Luke and Padme. He took this time to reflect on a few things, Palpatine was dead this time, he was sure of it. This was not how he pictured himself fulfilling his destiny, if it were completely up to him he would take a much simpler route and kill Palpatine instead of listening to him. That is a consequence he must live with for the rest of his life. He was proud of Luke and Leia, they have done well standing up against the empire, he frowned thinking about Luke, he stretched out with the force to feel his sons presence, strong but unconscious. Luke. He thought with sadness as he heard footsteps board the shuttle, he heard Padme speak before he caught sight of her as she rushed to Anakin's bedside brushing her hand against his face. "Oh Ani." She whispered leaning over his bedside, "what did he do to you?" She lightly gave him a kiss on the forehead as tears formed in his eyes. "I did this to myself." Anakin began to argue.

"He's the one who put you in the life sustaining armor." Padme shot back. "It's cruel Anakin."

"I know." Anakin replied reaching up for Padme's hand. She pulled away and headed towards the cockpit as Leia walked up to him. "Did you need any pain killers before lift off?" She questioned in concern. Anakin nodded his head as Leia produced another needle.

"I hate those things." Anakin muttered.

"Are you afraid of them?" Leia questioned with a smirk as she stuck it into his arm.

Anakin shook his head no feeling the liquid being pushed into his blood, "just sick of them, I'm used to them, just don't like them."

Leia nodded in understanding as she put the needle into a near by hazard box, she walked back and gave Anakins shoulder a light squeeze, reaching over she strapped Anakin in. "I'll be back after we make the jump to lightspeed." Anakin nodded watching as Leia slipped out of his sight hearing the engines come to life. It was time to head back to Home One.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Leia sat by Luke's side as they continued heading back to home one. She held his hand hoping he would wake up soon, it scared her to think he may not wake up at all. In three hours they would be reaching their destination, Mon Mothma and the rest of the Advisory Council agreed to meet them half way as her father and brother needed immediate medical attention, she was grateful to them. She looked down feeling her brother begin to stir, she felt pain coming from him. "Luke?" Leia whispered with hope.

"What happened? Where are we?" Luke questioned forcing his eyes to focus, he noticed they were on his mothers ship. "How long have I've been out for? How's father doing? Is mom ok? How are you doing? Is Palpatine dead?"

Leia shook her head to her brothers' questions as she reached over and brushed some hair out of his eyes. "Father killed Palpatine, I managed to distract him long enough that father decapitated him but not without a price." She saw fear in Luke's eyes with that last statement. "He's in bad shape Luke, but you're in worse shape I fear. You've been out for three days. Mom's ok, and I'm doing ok but you've had us all worried."

Luke felt shock when she told him that, unconscious for three days? No wonder everyone was worried. He stretched out with the force and brushed Anakin's presence to let his father know he had awaken, he felt nothing but relief over the force bond. Well at least his father doesn't have to worry too much for him now. He wanted to put his father at ease a little.

Luke watched as his mother rushed to his side and bending over the bed she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Thank the force your awake." His mother said with relief showing in her voice. The rebellion has agreed to meet us half way so we can get you the medical attention you need as soon as possible."

Luke nodded as he went to say something but his mother stopped him, "save your strength son, you'll need it. Try to get some rest."

"I want to see father." Luke said despite what his mother told him.

"No, you and your father are in no condition to be out of bed."

Luke kept himself still fighting back the pain he was feeling, he stretched out with the force and willed the pain away. He looked at his mother as he sat up, she was ready for him gently pushing him back down. "I said no."

Luke shook his head as he gave up for the moment, he had a feeling his mother was used to telling his father the exact same thing.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Anakin watched as Leia walked up to his bedside and reach for his hand. He felt Luke wake up a few minutes ago and felt nothing but relief, he had a feeling his son would recover with time and care. "How's Luke?"

"He's in some manageable pain but I have a feeling with time and care, he'll recuperate." Leia replied with a frown. "How are you feeling? Do you feel you need another dose of pain meds? We'll be meeting up with Home One very shortly."

Anakin shook his head, "give them to Luke." Anakin said with a grimace feeling pain beginning to rack his body again.

"Mom was giving him another dose when I left them." Leia said. "We have more then enough to go around."

Anakin sighed realizing he couldn't win, he nodded his head in agreement willing the pain away. He watched as Leia walked over to a storage space where his wife kept the med supplies, he grimaced watching as Leia produced another needle. He really hated those things, wasn't there a pill form he could take or something? But realized why he couldn't do it that way, he hasn't eaten anything that way in over 20 years, there was no telling if he could digest anymore or not, the machinery did it for him. He felt a slight prick in his arm as Leia injected more painkillers into him. He felt the liquid rush through his veins as pain began to ease a bit. "Thanks." Anakin said as he sat up. "I want to go see Luke."

"Like father like son." Leia quoted pushing Anakin back down. "Your in no condition to be up, and you need to let the medics look you over anyways."

Anakin sighed laying back down on the bed, as soon as no one was looking he would get up himself. He was really worried about Luke, that hit Luke took against the tree terrified him. "Ok you win, for now."

Leia watched him wearily as she rolled around the for now in her head, she knew she would have to watch her father twenty four/seven to make sure he stayed in bed. Leia knew she would have to get some sleep at some point, she began to wonder if she could ask Han and a few of their other friends to help her keep an eye on him.

"Leia, we're coming out of hyperspace, can you join me in the cockpit?" Leia sighed looking at her father who had a grin on his face. She shook her head using the force to tie the bed sheets in place to keep her father from getting up, she kept her force grip on the sheets as she walked out of the room. "Leia wait a minute, your not going to leave me like this are you?"

She turned her head and said with a smirk, "only until we dock and the medics take you into their care will I release my force grip then."

Anakin shook his head, "I can't win can I?"

"Nope." Leia replied as she walked into the cockpit and sat down beside her mother. Leia reached for the lever, "three two one." She called out pulling back the lever, the lines receded back into dots as she looked at Home One floating through space. "Welcome back Star Glider, you may land in bay 1."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Leia sat down beside her mother as they faced the top advisors of the alliance. Palpatine and Thrawn are both dead. She knew that within the next year or two they would try to take over Coruscant once again, with knowledge her father possessed they could end this war very quickly. She watched as Mon Mothma nodded to her, "Leia please tell us what occurred during the fight?"

"Between the four of us, we took turns distracting Palpatine allowing my father to get in close to take Palpatine out. Luke was severally injured by being picked up and slammed into a tree. I was fighting Palpatine as my father rushed him, I jumped over Palpatines head as my father decapitated him before Palpatine knew what hit him. As of now Palpatine and Thrawn are dead. This time it was not a clone as I'm almost positive he was the real one. We have a good chance of ending this war sooner with the knowledge my father possesses."

"Yes, with Anakin's knowledge of the Empire we can end this war." Ackbar spoke up. "At the moment they are working with his body getting him out of the black armor."

Leia nodded with a sad smile, at least her father could walk around as himself and not some feared sith lord. She knew he would be happy about it so would her mother. Leia glanced at her mother and could tell she was happy to hear about father getting out of the black armor. Leia hoped this would not take too much longer, she wanted to be there when father and Luke both woke up. "And Luke seems to be in very bad shape. It'll be weeks before they let him run around again." Leia bent her head down feeling sadness envelope her, Palpatine hurt Luke so that he may never walk again.

"""""""""""""""

Anakin slowly became aware of his surroundings, he blinked some tears out of his eyes forcing them to focus, he looked up noticing how clean the ceiling looked, in all of the med wards he's ever been in that was the cleanest ceiling he ever seen. He tilted his head to the side and noticed a doctor watching him with acute interest. He moved his body a bit and noticed he wasn't in too much pain, he licked his lips tasting the sour taste that bacta left in your mouth after a good dunk. Great, he'll be tasting that for weeks. "Master Skywalker?"

Anakin nodded for the doctor to continue. "Are you experiencing any double vision?"

"No I only see the one of you." Anakin replied with a grin.

"From a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in now? One being the lowest and ten being the highest."

"I would say at least three."

"Do you know where you are?"

"The medical fregrit." Anakin waited a few seconds as the doctor wrote down his answer. "How's Luke?"

Anakin watched as the doctor froze for a second, Anakin braced himself knowing it was going to be bad. "I can't tell you of Commander Skywalkers condition at the moment."

"And why not?"

"Lets just say with time and care he'll recuperate, that's all I'm allowed to tell you at the moment."

"How bad is it really?" Anakin asked feeling shivers run down his spine with complete concern for Luke. The way the doctor was talking scared Anakin. Anakin watched as the doctor froze, before replying. "I'm not allowed to tell you until you get stronger."

"I can read minds you know."

"Leia told me she would shield my mind and any other mind you may try and glean some information from."

Anakin felt his heart sink, it must be really bad if Leia is going to extra great lengths like that. A thought caught up to Anakin with sudden horror that it made him wish he didn't know the answer but he had to ask, the way Luke was slammed into that tree. "Is my son paralyzed?"

"""""""""""""""

Padme stood by Anakin's recovery door listening to Anakin and the doctor, somehow she knew they wouldn't be able to keep this from Anakin for long, he needed to know but he also didn't need the worry and if she knew her husband by now, he would react badly to the news. She slipped through the door and made eye contact with Anakin's frightened eyes. "Doctor, can you leave my husband and I alone for a couple of minutes?"

"Of course Mi Lady." Padme watched as the doctor walked towards the door stopped, then looked back. "Only for a few minutes, Master Skywalker needs as much rest as possible."

"I understand, thank you doctor." Padme turned towards Anakin her look completely somber, she reached down and took his hands into hers gauging his reactions, so far he looked frightened out of his mind. "Anakin, that hit Luke took, may have paralyzed him for life. But the doctors aren't completely sure yet, and they won't know until they let Luke stand up under his own power."

Padme watched as tears filled up in Anakin's eyes, she knew he didn't want that type of life for their son. She reached down brushing tears from his eyes, "the only thing we can do for him now is hope and pray."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Anakin closed his eyes while keeping tabs on where the doctor was in the room through force contact. As soon as he felt the doctor leave feeling satisfied Anakin wouldn't try anything, Anakin opened his eyes with a smug grin. He looked around the room hoping to catch site of a hover chair he could borrow. He had to see Luke, maybe there was a way to use the force to heal Luke's injuries. Looking towards the door he noticed one that someone had carelessly left out. Perfect, Anakin thought to himself as he sat up in bed quickly, he grimaced feeling nausea and dizziness take hold of him. Shaking his head stubbornly willing the feelings away with the force, he swung his legs off the bed and slowly stood up, beside him was a portable oxygen tank, stretching out with the force he levitated the tank into the air pushing it towards the chair, biting back pain and dizziness once more he slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. Anakin looked down at the buttons, pushing on the first one he felt the chair vibrate and lift above the floor, using the lever he turned the chair around and flew out the door and headed down the hall towards where he felt Luke's presence. As he passed the doctor who was taking care of him and Luke, a look of surprise and dismay was written all over the doctors face as Anakin whizzed by the doctor. "Time to break out of my room, sorry doc no time to stop for a lecture." Anakin yelled over his shoulder as the doctor ran after him shouting for Anakin to slow down stop and go back to his room.

As Anakin neared Luke's room, he slowed down, pushed the door open and entered Luke's room. Behind Anakin, he used the force to close the door shut and keep a force grip on it just as he heard the doctor shouting his protests through the door. Anakin approached Luke's bed as a pair of blue concerned but amused eyes looked up at him.

"Wait until mom and Leia find out about this."

"I can handle them son." Anakin replied reassuringly. "I'm hoping through the will of the force your injuries can be healed. I'm sorry you're going through this, part of me feels like it's my fault as another part of me blames Palpatine for this." Anakin reached down and lightly ran his fingers through Luke's hair. "I love you so much son, that this is not a life I would want you to live. I have to try."

"It's not your fault father, this is Palpatine's doing not yours so please don't blame my current condition on yourself."

Anakin nodded in understanding as he stretched out with the force and started to work on Luke's injury feeling in turn Luke working on his. Anakin felt himself being bathed in nothing but pure warmth light, knowing he was truly forgiven by Luke.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Leia ran to the door and stopped feeling a big surge through the force coming from Luke and her father. Leia looked behind her watching as her mother caught up to her. Leia reached up to the handle and tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge, stretching out with the force she felt her father plead to leave them alone for a while. Nodding in understanding she turned to her mother.

"Your father is in so much trouble with me right now."

Leia shook her head while walking towards her fathers recovery room to go and get a chair from it, she could feel her mothers confusion through the force. "Wait, Leia aren't you going to break down the door?" Leia stopped and turned around for a minute to meet her mothers concerned gaze. "No, he begged me over the force bond to leave them be. I felt a surge come from both of them and I suspect they maybe trying to heal each other through the force. I'm going to grab a chair and wait outside Luke's room."

Leia turned back in the direction she was walking and prayed that her father knew what he was doing.

""""""""""""""""  
Dawn

Leia nodded feeling her head dip down, she opened her eyes in startle-meant, looking up towards the corno on the wall taking note it was just past six in the morning, she stretched out with the force noticing with some alarm her father's grip on the door had slackened sometime during the night. She cursed herself for falling asleep as she surged to her feet. Turning towards the door, she grabbed the knob, it turned easily under her touch, pushing the door open she rushed to her father's side taking note he was slumped over in his chair. She prayed he was only asleep as she reached down and touched his shoulder, feeling relief sweep over her she pulled the hover cart out of Luke's room and headed back to her fathers room. Leia looked down noticing he wasn't wearing the breathing mask, panic over took her as she held her hand near his mouth feeling the warmth of his breath as he breathed in and out easily. Leia bit on her lip knowing what Luke had done, he repaired their father's lungs. Leia felt the doctor run up behind her, as they entered her father's bedroom, the doctor kept apologizing for letting Anakin slip past him like that as they resettled her father into his recovery bed. Leia shook her head looking into the doctors eyes. "Don't worry about it, we'll just have to start taking shifts sitting outside his door from now on."

The doctor nodded checking over his patient, as Leia sat down in a chair close to her fathers bed, she took his hand into hers.

"Princess, you should get some proper rest. I'll have someone watch your father and when he wakes up I'll send for you."

Leia nodded feeling her eyes grow heavy, she turned around watching as Han walked up behind her with a concerned frown. Leia felt Han place his arms around her and lifted her up and started walking towards her room. Leia leaned her head against Han as she drifted off to sleep.

"""""""""""""""""


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Han Solo sat by Anakin Skywalker's bed watching as Anakin slept. What ever Anakin had done with Luke had surely wiped the older Jedi and Luke out. He was there to make sure that Anakin didn't try to get out of bed again when the older man woke, now that he seen some stubbornness from Anakin and what he did last night, he began to understand Leia's concern, though this shouldn't really surprise him either considering Luke and Leia where equally stubborn. Han looked up as Chewie walked through the door quietly huffing a question. /Is he awake?/ Han shook his head no. Chewie took one more look at Anakin, /Did you want me to take over the shift cub?/ Han shook his head no with a smile. "I'll give you a call when I'm ready to turn in." Han replied. Chewie nodded walking back out, most likely heading back down to check on Luke.

Han shifted in his seat, he could feel this was going to be a very long day, he didn't know too much about this mystic force or didn't know too much about the Jedi Customs, he wondered just how much strength it took for Anakin to heal Luke's injuries at an astounding rate like he did last night. It could be hour's days or weeks before Anakin woke up again, Han wished he knew more about this but they would have to play this one by ear.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Wedge Antilles slipped into Luke's room and noticed Padme sitting by her son's bedside. He frowned as he quietly walked forward placing a hand onto Padme's shoulder. "Padme, would you like to take a break? I'll stay with Luke if you need to do something."

Padme looked up at Wedge and shook her head no, then turned her attention back to Luke. "I've seen a couple of times where Jedi have done amazing feats with the force, but it takes such a toll on them that they're knocked out for several hours at a time."

"Mi Lady, you should get some rest. I know you haven't slept last night, what I don't understand is what happened."

"Leia told me she felt powerful surges through the force that came from Luke and Anakin, and I have a feeling they were trying to heal each other."

Wedge nodded in understanding as he pulled up a chair beside Padme then looked her in the eyes. "Get some sleep and I'll stay. Don't worry about Anakin, Han is staying with him at the moment, some of the guys from my squadron has agreed to take shifts."

Padme smiled as she stood up. "Thank you Wedge, you're a true friend."

Wedge watched as Padme headed out the door, he turned his attention back to Luke, wondering when he would wake up. He just hoped that what ever Anakin had done, did the job. He didn't think he would be able to see the sight of Luke not being able to walk again. He prayed the doctors where wrong about the x-rays.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

1 day later

Anakin slowly blinked away some tears in his eyes as they focused on a well-known wookiee sitting on the chair right along his bedside. Taking shifts, Anakin thought in amusement, guess his actions caused him any freedom in the near future while he was bed confined. Shifting to his side he noticed one thing, there was no tube attached to his mouth anymore. He was breathing on his own again, he was no longer a prisoner in the armor that had encased him for 24 long miserable years; the thought was overwhelming as tears slid down his cheeks. No hot armor that burned his skin at first, no more hearing the respirator, he would be able to look at his own children without a visor. Free at last. The word sounded wonderful to him as more tears flowed freely from his eyes.

/Do you need me to call for a nurse cub?/

Chewbaccas soft concerned barks cut into Anakin's thoughts as he raised both hands to wipe away the tears, he shook his head no unable to speak. Words could not express what he was feeling at the moment. He took a quick glance at the wookiee who looked like he was waiting patiently. "I'm free." Anakin finally managed to whisper. He glanced over at Chewbacca and saw understanding in the older wookiees eyes. Anakin turned his head and noticed Padme sticking her head through, he smiled warmly feeling his heart flutter with excitement, "Chewie, did you want me to take over?" He heard the warm voice he fell in love with, feeling a bit more like 23 instead of his true age. Anakin grinned laying eyes on his beautiful wife.

Anakin didn't notice when Chewie stood up, walked to the door and patted Padme on the shoulder before he disappeared. "Padme." He said with a soft voice. Anakin watched Padme turn around relief swept through her eyes as she ran to his bedside. Padme leaned over Anakin as he leaned his up head up a bit capturing her lips onto his. Deepening the kiss, tears slid down his cheeks once more. He broke away looking up at Padme and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you Anakin." Padme said reaching down and lightly tracing his features. He closed his eyes to the touch, feeling joy overflow in him. The momentary feeling was gone replaced by worry, "has Luke woken up yet?"

"No not yet, they think he may wake up soon though." Padme replied with a frown. "Anakin what happened?"

"I force healed his injuries, I had to try." Anakin replied with a shaky voice. "I don't want Luke to live life as a cripple."

No more words where spoken as Padme and Anakin held hands, no words needed to be spoken, one thought on both of their minds.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Luke opened his eyes then closed them again to the blinding white light, he felt around the room and noticed someone was sitting beside his bedside. "Please turn the lights down." Luke mumbled as he slowly reopened them letting his eyesight adjust. Looking to his bedside he noticed Madine sitting in a chair. Luke groaned a bit wondering how many people had volunteered to keep an eye on him and his father after his father pulled that stunt earlier. Luke looked at Madine again and he could not mistake the smirk on the older mans face. "What's with the smirk General?"

"Your awake now, oh and by the way, you and your father no longer will have freedom when your bed confined, that trust flew out of the window two nights ago."

Luke raised an eyebrow, been asleep for two days? Did they sedate him? Or did it have to do with what his father attempted to do? "Great." Luke mumbled into his pillow, he looked back and over and noticed Madine was watching him with concern.

"How do you feel Luke?"

Luke shook his head remembering what the doctor said about being paralyzed, he attentively wiggled his toes, he no longer felt the numb feeling down below his waist, all he felt now was a sever case of pins and needles. "I think my lower half is waking up, I feel a lot tingling going on right now and I can wiggle my toes now." Luke smiled widely, his father healed him all right. The smile faded as he turned his attention back to Madine, "how is my father?"

"Well lets just say he won't need an oxygen mask anymore, what ever you did, did the trick."

Luke grinned, his father was free of the blasted mask that kept Anakin separated from his family. Luke watched as Leia poked her head through the door, "General did you want me to take over now?"

"Sure Leia." Madine stood up. "I hope you feel better soon Luke."

"Thanks General." Luke watched as Leia rushed to his bedside reaching for his hand. "Luke I'm glad your awake now."

Luke smiled wiggling his toes even more, he bent his legs so he could sit up on his own. He grinned at the thought, at least he won't be a burden on anyone for long. Leia smiled, and Luke could not mistake the tears pooling in her eyes. "Ok so I won't be a cripple and I am thankful for father on what he did."

"So am I Luke."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

18 years later

13-year-old Jaina Solo watched as her grandfather gave her a grin with a mischief twinkle in his eye, she didn't think this was a bright idea and knew her parents would be mad later. "Grandpa, is this a good idea?"

Jaina watched as her grandfather shook his head no, "not really but sometimes you just need to cut loose once and a while. Besides." She could not help miss the happy look in his haunted blue eyes. "Its not every day my children turn forty." Jaina watched as her grandfather continued to place a big sign over on the windows that read Happy 40th Birthday. Jaina sighed as she walked back to the couch and sat down. She looked back up and said, "this is all your idea and not mine."

Jaina looked back up watching her Grandfather give it a once over then turned around with a somber frown. "I owe your mother and uncle something I should've been doing a long time ago, I don't think she'll be too mad."

Jaina looked horrified at the thought, "mom possesses your temper and sometimes that's really scary."

Jaina watched her grandfather pause for a second as the doorbell rang. "Jaina, will you get that please? Besides, your mother thrown me a 50th birthday party and now I get to pay her and Luke back."

Jaina shook her head answering the door watching as Ackbar Mon Mothma and General Madine walked through the door, they stopped and stared at the big sign in the window as Chewie walked in behind them and huffed and inquiry. Jaina grinned as her Grandfathers smiled faded a bit. "You said it Chewie." Jaina said with a giggle. "Sparks are going to fly tonight."

"Actually I remember when Anakin turned 50 and that party your parents throw for him. I thought Anakin was going to keel over that day when he walked in." Madine said with a grin.

"Nothing tastes sweeter then payback."

Jaina shook her head, this family was sometimes a bit on the childish side and she suspected a lot of it came from her grandparents, well her grandfather mainly. She looked up watching as Jacen and Anakin Solo walked through the door and stopped.

"This is going to end well." Jacen said with a smirk.

Jaina was so far enjoying the reactions as people walked in, Winter, Tycho, Wedge all wore looks that said her grandfathers days where numbered. Jaina smirked, maybe this won't be so bad after, her grandfather did mention earlier about a surprise up on the roof, on that her mother would appreciate. Jaina was just itching to know what it was. She did notice one thing was missing from the apartment, was the Bobba Fett statue that was encased in carbonyte was gone.

This was making her grandfather very happy so she decided to go along with it, Grandmother Mara and Han where going to shortly bring her mother and Uncle back in the next couple of minutes. The lights where dimmed as everyone hid behind the couch. Jaina grinned, she couldn't wait to see the look on her mothers face, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over and saw her grandfather grinning down at her.

There was silence in the room as they waited. Holding her breath Jaina could not take her eyes off the door, it swished open and in walked her mother and Uncle followed by her father Mara and grandmother, "lights."

Everyone stood up and said in unison, "Happy 40th Luke and Leia."

Jaina watched as her mothers face turned to one of horror, making Jaina wished she had a camera on hand. The look was priceless, "whose bright idea was this?"

Jaina pointed at her Grandfather who was grinning sheepishly. "I have a surprise for you Leia on the roof."

"Oh and what's that? And wait until you hit 60."

--

Anakin grinned as he led his daughter and everyone to the roof, as they entered the two antique doors Anakin had carved several months ago, that he did not miss the happy look in Leia's eyes as they entered a garden that Alderan used to be once known for. "Happy Birthday daughter." Anakin said placing his arm around Leia's shoulders, as they neared the middle, he heard a snort come from Han as they looked at the statue of Bobba Fett encased in carbonyte, now turned into a fountain.

"So that's what happened to the statue." Han said with laughter. Anakin turned around in time to see Han Solo rolling around on the ground laughing.

Anakin approached Luke with a smile, he handed Luke his old lightsaber over, the one he used to carry as Vader. "I want you to have it."

Luke accepted the handle with a frown, "why?"

"Luke, I'm getting to old to chase you and your sister around the galaxy anymore. And now I have grandchildren to watch as well. I no longer use this one, I'm partially retiring from the Jedi life."

Luke nodded in understanding as he accepted the old lightsaber. His father still had the other one, but maybe this was a way of his father finally letting go of the past. Raising the handle up into the air, he hit the button, a ruby red blade extended out of the hilt. One he had not seen in 18 years. Extinguishing the blade he looked back at his father. "I managed to get a new x-wing in your name, with a few modifications you should be able to continue to take Artoo with you."

"It won't blow up this time will it?" Luke questioned remembering the disastrous time with the X-wings that included a bomb in the engines.

"No it won't, don't worry I checked it over myself."

"Thank you father." Luke said as he hugged his father.

Anakin grinned looking down at Luke, then looked at Mara knowing the two where engaged. Seeing Grandchildren and being back with his family made him the luckiest man in the galaxy. He watched as Padme give hugs to the twins and turned her attention back to him, he walked forward and pressed his lips against Padme's. As he pulled apart she whispered, "That was nice of you Anakin."

Anakin nodded in response as he replied, "I know."

Anakin didn't regret turning back to the lightside, he would've missed a whole lot more if things turned out differently and that was something he wouldn't trade for in the entire galaxy.

The end


End file.
